


Irish Cream[Jelix]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, Facials, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Kinky, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, even though the plot is more porn, tons of begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Jack is at Felix's house waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive so they can all go ice skating. While the two friends mess around like usual, something happens that turns their friendly messing around, into something both of them did NOT expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some bros being bros helping a bro out cause he's a bro, dude!

Hot and cold worked against his naked body, paralyzing him to where he stood.

The front of his body, ice cold, but still somehow covered in sweat. The back, unbearably hot and sticky, with a thick layer of sweat covering it. Was it all his sweat? He didn't know, all he knew was he liked it.

He liked it? No, no, he loved it, he loved it too much.

He was loving every second of it.

His mind was collapsing, his heart was threatening to beat its way out of his chest, and his back side stung deliciously. Everything blended together and his brain became mush, he couldn't even remember why this was even happening.

[1 day earlier]

"Will you stop messing around with that thing!" Jack yelled over to a red faced blonde.

"Sill heel oo eird!" Felix shrieked, voice muffled by the bottom of his shirt that he had between his teeth.

The Swede had his shirt raised and purple suction cups on his nipples, playing around with a vibrating nipple pump him, Jack, Brad, Michael, and Mark had bought for a challenge they did yesterday. 

Today they were all going to hang out and go ice skating, a nice needed break from the recordings and the cringemas livestream.

Felix had picked Jack up from the hotel he was staying in and they were now waiting for the others to arrive.

Felix opened his mouth and released his shirt as he took off the suction cups, and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"It feels better than those nipple clamps." He chuckled, walking into the kitchen toward Jack.

"What is it with you and nipples?" The Irish man questioned.

"Yea, because I'm the one whose always rubbing his own nipples. Besides, you said you liked the way the pump felt."

"Hey! I only do that when I'm excited, and my nips just aren't as sensitive as you and the half Asian guy's, heh."

"Hah, I only buy nipple related shit for videos, not like I get off on having my nipples zapped or suctioned." Felix said, watching Jack open up his fridge.

"That zapping almost gave me a fucking panic attack! And where the hell is all the food!?" He sternly asked.

"I haven't gone shopping yet, we're going out to eat after we ice skate anyways." The blonde informed, whistling as he watched his friend bend over to look further into the fridge, "Mmm, shake that booty for me girl."

"Like what you see, big boy?" The green haired man questioned, backing his butt up as he closed the fridge.

Both men laughed as Jack turned around with a can of whipped cream in his hand.

"Seriously, that's all you could find?"

"That and whisky. I think it's safe to say that you just don't collect it anymore dude."

"Who the fuck put my whisky in the fridge!? Gonna ruin the taste!" Felix shouted.

"Jasus! You raging alcoholic!" Jack laughed, "It's ok though, I still love ye baby."

"Shut up! I can stop drinking and buying it any time I want." He assured, grabbing the can of whipped cream out of Jack's hand, "I don't even remember buying this though."

Felix popped the red top off the canister and shook it, spraying it into his mouth.

"Any good?" The Irish man asked.

The blonde gave him a thumbs up as he swallowed, "Still good. Open your mouth."

"....You must have me confused with one of your other friends, who don't know you enough to not trust you." Said Jack, crossing his arms.

"Hah come on! Jaaaack!" Felix whined, shaking the whipped cream again, "I just want to feed you like a mama bird."

"No, no! You want to fockin squirt that all over me face!" He stated, dodging as his friend tried to squirt it on his shirt, "SEE! I'm gonna stab you!"

The taller man gasped, "Oh my God! This is the second time in the past two days that you've threatened to stab me! You did it live now you're doing it in private!? Why do you want to kill me!?" 

"Because you're a piece of shit!"

"Jack! Don't be mean!"

Felix went to squirt Jack again, but Jack quickly took the can from his hand and squirted it into his own mouth.

"Mmm! It is good!" The green haired man happily said.

"I know I told- YOU!!!! JACK YOU BITCH!" The blonde screeched as the other man unexpectedly squirted a strip of cream down the side of his face.

Jack let out a loud giggling laugh, tears blurring his vision, "Looks good on you!"

Jack then started screaming as Felix lunged at him, grabbing the whipped cream can and getting pay back.

Both men laughed and giggled as they started a whipped cream war in Felix's kitchen, covering themselves and the floor in white.

The two fought until Jack had Felix backed into the fridge with both of his arms on either side of the other, preventing the blonde from getting away.

"J-Jack, I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Felix yelled as Jack started to rub his whipped cream covered face on the side of his, "Ahh! Haha, I'll kill yo-mm!"

"Oh shit, heh!" Jack laughed as he quickly pulled away from his friend, "Did I just kiss you?"

"Pfft! YES, YOU DID!" He screamed, pushing the green haired man away from him, "With your prickly ass beard and shit, ew!"

"Hah, shut up! You liked my fockin sweet lips!"

"I'll show you sweet lips."

Jack started to back up as Felix picked up the whipped cream can that had been dropped on the floor, and started to run at him.

The smaller man screamed and went to turn to run, until his friend slipped on some whipped cream that was on the floor.

"FELIX!" Jack shouted, rushing forward to catch the other man, "You ok!?"

"Y-Yea. Fuck! We need to clean this up, heh. Almost broke my neck." The blonde chuckled, wrapping his arms around his best friend's neck, "Thanks for catching me."

"You're welcome du- whoa! Don't put all your weight on me!" Jack screamed as the blonde flopped his body down on him, causing both men to slip onto the floor, "You fucker!"

Felix giggled as he quickly squirted a mountain of whipped cream into his own mouth and smashed his lips into the unsuspecting green haired man's.

Jack grunted in surprise as he jerked his head backwards about to push his friend away, until he felt something warm and sweet push passed his lips.

And for a minute he sat there, face heating up, hands loosely on his friends shoulders as they swapped a lot more than just whipped cream.

Jack's heart rate elevated from hearing a slight moan escape Felix as he started to swirl his tongue inside of the green haired man's mouth, until the smaller of the two had enough and was pushing the other away.

"Fockin hell Felix!? What is your problem!?" He frantically questioned, swallowing the whipped cream that was forced into his mouth.

"Heh, pay back." He simple answered, wiping his lips.

"What!? I accidently pecked your lips, you just, just raped my mouth!"

"Hah! Sorry! Got carried away."

"Ya think!? Jasus!"

"Heh, look at your face!"

"Stop laughing! I'm serious dude! What the fuck!?"

Felix leaned back a little, "I-I'm sorry."

Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." The blonde apologized.

"You, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable, you just caught me off guard." He explained, face getting redder the more he spoke.

Felix shook the canister again, "Open your mouth."

"N-No! I'm done with the whipped cream."

"Come on, just do it. I'm sorry for catching you off guard."

The Irish man rolled his eyes again and slowly obeyed, allowing his friend to squeeze a bit of cream into his mouth.

"Now catch me off guard." The Swede insisted.

Jack quickly shook his head as he swallowed, "N-No. This is different than catching someone off guard, we were messing around then, this, this doesn't feel like messing around anymore."

"Pft! I think we both know that this is still considered, 'messing around,' bro."

"Yea, but it's a different kind of 'messing around,' dude."

"I don't have a problem with messing around with my best friend, especially not you Jack."

"O-Oh."

"You wouldn't mess around with me?"

Jack's face was a deeper crimson as he shrugged his shoulders like an innocent child. He had never given it any thought, would he mess around with one of his friends? 

Truth be told though, he didn't really have a problem with it and neither would any of his friends here, for that matter. Felix, Mark, even Brad and Michael, they were all open guys, ok with whatever in theory, but actually doing something with one of them? It had never crossed his mind.

"F-Felix, I don't know if I want to do this." Jack stuttered out, looking downward, "I mean, seriously, have you ever thought about doing anything like this?"

"Anything like what, bro? I thought we were just kissing, what did you have in mind?" Felix asked with a slight smirk, but sighed as he continued, "Like I said, I wouldn't mind, but that doesn't mean I've thought about it either. Not like I like you like that bro, but to be strictly honest with you, right now, I am kind of thinking about messing around... with you, like that."

"Oh, really? Well, I don't know." He said, watching his friend scoot in-between his legs more.

"Then push me away." The blonde whispered, leaning in closer.

Jack had never seen this side of Felix before. He was always so bouncy and hyper, and even at his chillest moments, there was a joke thrown in somewhere, but this felt too serious.

Too serious, too flirty... and too sexy.

And his voice. His voice was deeper than normal, and the sound of him saying...

"Jack, push me away, if you don't want this." 

Reverberated through the Irish man's body, making him shiver.

"I don't know if I want to... to push you away either." Jack admitted, head still tilted downward

"Then don't." He said, kissing the other's forehead, "Look at me."

Jack obeyed his best friend's soft voice and met his crystal clear blue eyes.

"If you don't want to push me away, then don't. No one's stopping or forcing you." He informed, waiting for Jack's move.

Jack bit his lip for a second, then lunged forward, quickly capturing the blonde's lips.

The kiss was innocent and experimental, so were the lip pecks that followed. Light nose touches and hesitant hands from both parties made both men chuckle to themselves, knowing that for both of them this was something different, sort of weird, and very new.

"You're a good kisser." The Irish man said between the pecks as he licked own lips, "And you still taste like whipped cream."

"Heh, so are you, and does that turn you on?" The blonde jokingly asked, pulling away from the smaller man when he didn't get a quick enough answer, "Wait a minute, does it? Does the taste of whipped cream on my lips turn you on, Jack? I bet you'd love to be covered in it."

"Psh! Shut up."

"I'm-I'm just asking, bro."

"Maybe it does. What are ye gonna do bout it?" Jack asked in a whisper.

Felix smirked as he gripped the other's shoulder and forced him to lay down on the kitchen floor, staying between his legs as he leaned over, glad that both of them were warming up to each other and the idea of all of this.

"Maybe I'd take off all your clothes, real slow just so we can both savior it. Then maybe, grab that whip cream can and squirt whatever's left in it all over your body." Felix said, both men now grinning at each other.

"Oh? Ok, so you cover me with whipped cream, then what?"

The Swede leaned in until he was right next to the other's ear, "Then I'd lick every single bit of it off of you. Every single bit."

"Now that would definitely turn me on." The green haired man said, moaning as the other started to place kisses on his lips again.

The kisses became more passionate as Jack took the initiative and shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, a sloppy opened mouth tongue war ensued. Felix licked down the length of Jack's tongue before snaking his way down his throat, deepening the kiss as he explored the Irish man's mouth, while climbing on top of him to straddle his waist.

As they kissed, Felix's hands found their way up Jack's shirt and began to grope and feel around his stomach and chest.

"Mmm!" Jack moaned as he felt Felix pinch his nipples, "You playing with my sweet twisty nips?"

"Hah! Yea, you like that?"

"You know I do."

Felix smirked as he watched his friend bite his bottom lip, the sight making his tight jeans feel even tighter.

"Jack you, you're kind of hot." Felix mumbled, getting butterflies as a smile painted itself across the Irish man's face.

"Thank you, so are you." Jack complimented, reaching his hand around and placing it on the Swede's ass, "You know, I don't think I've ever been turned on by a guy before, not like this at least."

"Me either. I kind of like it."

"Heh, do you?" He asked as their eyes met, "You know what else I think you'd like? I think you'd like it if I sat up right now and went right for your neck." Jack stated, making Felix gasp as he sat up and started running his tongue along his neck.

"O-Oh! I do like that." He moaned, gripping the other's shoulders.

"Would you like it if while I do that, my hand took a little journey inside your pants?" The Irish questioned, now nipping at the blonde's ear and roughly palming the front of his jeans.

"I would, d-do like that. You know what I think you'd like?"

"What's that?"

"You'd like it if I got that nipple pump, and put it on your nipples and pumped them while I put my dick against yours, so you could jack both of us off. Shit, I think you'd even like it if I used that nipple pump, while I throat fucked you." Felix said, cheeks turning red as Jack pulled away from his ear and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "S-Sorry, too kinky?"

"That is too kinky, heh. Fockin hell, this is crazy. I feel like we're about to fuck on your floor, Felix." Said Jack as he ran his hand up and down Felix's back.

"I feel like that too. This is insane, we should stop."

"We should."

"But we won't?"

"Hell no."

Jack crashed his lips back into his friends, both men moaning as they hungrily explored each other's mouths.

Felix pulled away to catch his breath, putting his hand on Jack's chest, "Bro, I am so fucking hard. Heh, like I am massive right now! I can fucking feel it!"

"Haha, same. The boy's at full attention. I feel like I'ma break my zipper." Laughed the Irish.

"Jack I, I think I want to fu-" Felix's sentence was cut off by a pounding at his door.

"Holy shit! What time is it!?" Jack frantically asked, practically pushing the Swede off of him.

"Oh my God! I have to clean this kitchen later! You go into my room and find some new clothes to wear or something, I'll go get the door." Felix quickly strategized.

"But, but, your pants!" Jack said as both men got up, both visibly hard.

"I'll be fine, I'll hide it. Just go, you're hair and clothes are a mess!" He ordered, shoving his friend out of the kitchen as the pounding at the door got louder, "We'll uh, we'll finish this later, yea?"

Jack smirked, "Yea." He answered, before rushing to Felix's room.

Felix took serval deep breaths and scooped up Edgar as he went to answer the door, holding the pug low to cover his shame.

"Sorry if you get poked a little Edgar, it's all that Irish bastards fault." Felix whispered, before taking another deep breath and opening the door, welcoming all of his friends into his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack, Brad, Michael, Mark, Amy, Pj, and Emma were now in Felix's living room, waiting for him to get done changing.

"What the hell were you guys doing? His shirt was covered in shit." Mark pointed out.

Jack forced out a chuckle, "Heh, pft! We got into a fight because he kept trying to squirt me with whipped cream."

"With his cream!?" Brad frantically questioned.

Jack narrowed his eyes at him, "You heard what I said, dude. WHIPPED cream."

"It's ok if you got covered in Felix's cream, Jack. We won't fucking judge." Emma stated, chuckling along with everyone.

"I hate you guys." Jack mumbled as Felix finally entered the room.

"I'm looking sexy as fuck! Lets go!" The Swede screamed.

"Sure, sure, very dapper indeed, but how are we getting there? Are we taking separate cars or piling in one?" Pj questioned.

"Who wants to drive?" Brad questioned, and everyone looked at him.

"You did drive us over here." Michael mentioned.

"Fine, I'll take a few people, you want to take the rest Felix?" The bearded English man asked.

"Ugh, I don't wanna drive." Felix whined.

"I'll drive your car." Said Pj, standing up from the beanbag him and Emma were both sitting on.

"Ok, then everything's settled." Stated Felix, grabbing his keys as they all headed out of his flat.

Michael, Mark, and Amy went with Brad, while Emma, Jack, and Felix went with Pj.

As Pj drove, following Brad to the ice skating rink, Felix slipped out his phone and started texting Jack, who he was in the back seat with.

[TEXT MESSAGE: F- Felix J- Jack]

F- Holy shit that was a close one!

J- Fucking Mark asked what happened to your shirt, I was sweating bullets dude!

F- Lol, I can't believe we did that. You were all over the 8====D

J- XD Stop dude! I almost seriously LOLed at that. 

F- 8====D~ O:

J- FUCKING STOP! X'D

F- HAHA! I see you smiling! 

J- You're so stupid! Anyways, what were you about to say before they came?

F- Don't freak out but, I was going to say I kind of wanna fuck... dat cray?

J- DUH!

F- SORRY! I was thinking with my dick at the time! Now my heads clear and... I still wanna fuck. SEND NUDES!

J- PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! I am not fucking you!

F- Ok, then I'll fuck you ;)

J- NO WINKY FACE! This is all your fault we're even having this conversation right now! Gonna fucking put your nasty tongue in my mouth, then say you wanna fuck!!! I AM NOT GAY! Very straight here! Boobs are the shit ( . Y . ) *u*

F- XD YOU BITCH! I thought I was a good kisser, HMMM!?

J- Was talking with my dick...

F- Ugh, same. And I like da sweet puss too! Sorry, this is all really weird. I promise I don't usually come onto my friends like this, especially when they're dudes. But I don't know, you just got me horny.

J- Yeaaa, but its cool, not mad or anything, not like I hated it. Just didn't expect you to want to go that far...

F- Me either bro, me either. 

. . .

F- You ok? You sure you're not mad?

J- I'm fine I'm just thinking.

F- Bout...

J- 8======D (_ Y _)

F- PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! I just choked on my spit XD

J- I KNOW! I HEARD XD

F- Is that suppose to be an ass?

J- Mhm

F- Yours?

J- ....Maybe? Boobs and "dat sweet puss" are beautiful, but I don't know, you made me horny too duder.

F- I see. Well we'll talk about it later, ok? Pj's gonna keep asking if I'm OK XD I can't stop coughing!

J- HAHA! Don't die on me! Who else will I get to 8=======D~~~ O; .....Dat me squirtin da bitch in his cornea.... You da bitch btw :D

[END TEXT MESSAGE]

"PFFFFFT!" Felix loudly sputtered out a laugh.

"Are you two alright back there?" Emma questioned, turning around in the passenger seat.

"Fine, fine! Jack's just being an ass." The Swede informed, both him and the Irish man laughing.

Emma shook her head at both of the men and turned back around.

[TEXT MESSAGE]

F- *Receives a picture message*

F- O.o DAMN BRO!

[END TEXT MESSAGE]

Felix shifted uncomfortably in the leather car seat, trying to cross his legs as he exams the picture message Jack had just sent him.

The picture must of been taken while he was still in Ireland. It was of Jack fresh out the shower and flexing his arm a little as a towel barely covered the lower half of his body.

Felix and Jack glanced at each other, faces both red as for the rest of the car ride they thought about nothing, but the things they would do to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH! I'ma try try try to get the other chapters out! But for now, no more wifi D: so enjoy these two chapters! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

"AHH! J-JUST HOLD ME!" A loud baratone shrieked.

"Haha! Mark! You're going to make me fall!" Amy giggled as her and Mark tried to skate over to Jack.

Jack was in the middle of the ice skating rink, trying his best to hold on to a railing and not fall flat on his ass.

"I can't do this man!" Mark shouted.

"Pfft! You're telling me!?" The Irish yelled, "I'm gonna fall and break every bone in my body!"

"Heh, I think I got the hang of it. You just gotta kind of, like, yea, stand." Said Amy, smiling down at her feet as they stopped wobbling.

"Yea, stand! If it was just that fucking easy!" Yelled Mark, now grabbing for Amy's hand as he looked down at his blue ice skates, "Come here baby! Don't let go until I'm ready."

"Ok, I won't ever let go hun." Amy assured, holding Mark's hand tight as she looked over at Jack and whispered, "I'm going to let go."

"I HEARD THAT!" The red head belted out, squeezing his girlfriend's hand even tighter.

Jack laughed as the couple started to skate away, Amy trying to pull out her phone to take a picture of a wobbling Mark.

"Having fun?" A voice behind the Irish man questioned.

Jack jumped a little as he turned around, "Jasus, Felix! You scared me! And yes, I'm having fun, having fun trying not to fall flat on my face! Ugh, where's everyone else?"

"Hah, uhh, Pj's over there skating like he's a fucking figure skater, and I think Emma went back inside, she was cold and, uh, I saw Brad and Michael skating somewhere." Felix replied, watching Jack wobble around on his skates, "You wanna go inside and get some hot coco or something? You don't have to skate bro."

"That would be fantastic!" Jack exclaimed.

"Lets go then. You really suck at this, heh." Felix snickered, watching his friend try and keep up with him.

"I haven't ice skated in awhile, ye fucker! I'm trying me hardest!" Jack pouted, sounding adorable.

"Aww, ohh no! I'm sorry." Said the Swede, grabbing the other's wrist, "We're almost off the ice, I got you."

Jack mumbled out a thanks as he was lead off the ice like a little child.

When the men got on the floor, they walked to a small café that was connected to the skating rink, passing Emma along the way as they got two hot chocolates and found a seat way in the back of the café away from everyone else.

"You alright? You don't have blisters do you?" Felix asked as he blew on his drink.

"Nah, I should be fine. Does hurt some though. You ok?"

"I'm fine."

Silence fell between them as they both enjoyed their cocos.

"Hey..." Felix started, staring intently at the green haired man, "Um, about everything we've been talking about and, well, doing, I can understand if you're weirded out by it... me. I don't know what came over me, but all that's gone and I definitely haven't been looking at that picture you sent me periodically."

"Haha yea, I bet you haven't. Heh, you don't need to be all serious, like I said, I didn't hate it. Sent that picture for a reason." The Irish man explained.

"Ok, ok, just making sure. So, why did you take that picture in the first place? Was it for a girl?"

"Nope. Was thinking about cropping it and sending it to instagram, but I never did. Least I didn't have to deal with all the daddy comments that would of happened because of the pic."

"Pft, you're daddy as fuck, Jack." Felix teased.

"Shut up!" Jack laughed, reaching over the table to lightly punch his friend.

The Swede giggled, "Mmm, I think I wanna little taste of dem lips daddy."

"Hey! You got your taste! Not like you have the balls to make out with me right now." The green haired man chuckled.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No! Hell no! We can't do that, people are gonna see!"

"Hah! Looks like you're the one who doesn't have the balls bro. We're behind a wall and no one else is in this room." The blonde pointed out.

"Are you forgetting the giant windows behind you that EVERYONE can see into!?" Jack frantically questioned.

"I have the solution for that."

Felix got up and sat right next to Jack, looking over at the giant window in the front of the café to make sure no one was peering into it, before he pulled up his and Jack's hoods.

"Problem solved!" The Swedish man said triumphantly.

The Irish man rolled his eyes, "I'm not making out with you in public. I was joking."

"No balls! It's not any different from you kissing me on the livestream."

"Yes it is! I fake kissed you, then kissed your cheek. This is way different."

Felix let out a frustrated grunt, "Ugh! Stop being a pussy! It was your idea."

"I was joking!"

"Well I'm not!"

Jack sighed, "Dude, I'm not kissing you."

"Fine!" Felix said, "Then I'll kiss you."

Felix swiftly grabbed onto the back of Jack's head with his right hand, while placing his left on the other's cheek, to block their faces from the crowd of people walking outside more.

Jack went to fight to get away from his friend, but ended up quickly melting into the kiss as Felix added his long snake like tongue into the equation.

Both men held in a moan as their tongues met and slowly swirled around each other. 

The Irish man pulled away from the kiss, only to go back in and bite at the other's bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth before licking it. The action made the Swede kiss his friend more feverishly, until both men were quickly pulling away from each other and wiping their lips as footsteps approached them.

Jack took off his hood and put his head down, looking at his drink while Felix busied himself with his phone.

"Oh! There you two are!" A familiar heavy accented voice called out.

When both Jack and Felix looked up, they were face to face with a smiling English man and a smiling Austrian.

"Romanian! Did I tell you, you could enjoy a nice cup of hot coco?" Felix questioned, making his voice raspy as he pointed to the shorter man.

"N-No, Brad bought-"

"With what money? The money I gave to him, out of my own pocket?" The Swede asked as Brad sat down at the table with them, pulling Michael into the chair next to him.

"Felix, I won't wash your dishes anymore if you don't stop harassing him." Brad chuckled as he sipped his own drink.

"Pfft! He washes your dishes? Can you not do anything for yourself?" Jack questioned.

"I like a clean house, and sometimes I can't do it all by myself, fuck you, you fucking potato!" 

Jack opened his mouth to argue with the Swede, but was cut off by Brad, "Michael and Emma are freezing, are we staying here much longer, you two done skating?"

"Aw yea, we are. You ok, man?" Jack asked as he looked to Michael.

He nodded his head, "Yes, I am. I just fell on the ice and I don't have any gloves on." He explained, trying to flex his beat red stiff fingers.

"Damn, well we can leave in a bit, just have to wait for everyone." Said Felix, watching as Jack reached over the table and quickly grabbed onto Michael's hands.

Michael giggled, "You are like the 10th person who has done this. Hah, everyone is trying to warm me, thank you!"

"It's because you're a sweet cutie! And everyone hates to see you in pain!" Jack yelled, briskly rubbing his hands against Michael's, before holding them tightly.

"Jeez, get a fucking room you two." Felix mumbled.

"You shut up! You are just jealous because Jack is always nice to me." Michael stated, sticking his tongue out at the Swede.

"I'll fucking fire you." The blonde said.

"Aww don't be jealous babe, I'll hold your hands." Said Brad, reaching over to grip Felix's hands and kiss over his knuckles.

"Aw! Thank you Brad. This is why you're my, only, best friend." Felix said, looking at Jack when he said 'only.'

Jack scoffed as he continued to hold Michael's hands, laughing as Emma came around the corner and saw them.

The English girl scrunched up her face as she came around and stood beside their table, "The hell's going on here? You know what, I don't want to know. You four have a lovely gay moment, we'll all be waiting for you at the skate return. Have fun."

The guy's all laughed as they got up and followed Emma out of the building.

After everyone returned their skates, they all went shopping for a bit, then headed out to a pub for a bite to eat and a few drinks.

"Hey guys? Hey! Everyone I just wanted to say a few things." Felix shouted across the table to everyone.

"Ooh, are you proposing a toast? I'll get everyone's attention." Pj assured as he started tapping against his beer mug, "Everyone! Everyone! Quiet down, Felix has a few words he wants to say!"

"Thank you Pj. Uh ok, now that everyone's looking at me I'm kind of feeling on the spot here." He chuckled.

"Booo! Let the hotter guy talk again!" Jack jeered.

"Am-Am I the hot guy?" Pj asked as he pointed to himself and laughed.

"Shut up Pj! Anyways! I just wanted to thank you all for helping me with the livestream and shit, and I'm having a lot of fun with you guys. I mean I've met Mark at every convention and panel that I've gone to, but we've never hung out like this and it's nice to meet Amy too, and Pj, well I see you all the time so that isn't special, but Emma! I don't know what the hell you're still doing here, why do you keep following us?"

"Hey!"

"Hah, I'm kidding, I'm kidding! We love you, and it's been awesome hanging out with you and uh, Jack, I missed you bro. Glad you're here again." Felix said with a smile, "So yea, thanks everyone. Now I'ma order some chips and you're all gonna only get one, cause I ain't paying for your bitch asses!"

"Pft, there's the bastard we love." Mark declared and everyone laughed.

After dinner and everyone going back to Felix's to get their car or get a ride to their hotel, Felix and Jack found themselves alone in Felix's car.

"Today was a lot of fun." Jack said, breaking the long silence between them.

"Mhm, wish we could do this more." Said Felix, glancing over at the other man, "I also had a lot of fun today, with you."

Jack's face immediately turned red, "I'm still mad at you for kissing me in that café! Probably got caught on video or something."

"Heh, you liked it."

"So! Doesn't mean I can't be pissed about it."

"Whatever." The Swede mumbled as he turned into Jack's hotel and parked, "So, would you like me to take you to your room?"

"No, I would not like you to take me to my room." He sassed.

Felix smirked, "Good, cause I don't know what I'd do if we were alone in a room together again."

Jack giggled, "Lets not find out then."

Both men turned and looked at each other, Felix leaning into the passenger side and slowly puckering his lips.

As Felix prepared for a kiss, the Irish punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" The blonde exclaimed, but moaned as he was quickly pulled in for a kiss.

"That was for making out with me in public, you piece of shit." Jack informed as they kissed again, "Is it weird that I'm getting used to this?"

"No, because I am too. Now get the fuck out my car before you make me do something I'll regret."

"Why would you regret it?"

"Because I'll probably get my car seats dirty!" Felix exclaimed.

"Heh, of course." Jack chuckled, "Wait, before I go, can I ask you something personal?"

"Uh, yea, I guess."

"Ok um, how long has it been since you've gotten laid?" The Irish man timidly questioned.

Felix's eyes grew wide, "UHHHHHHHH, HEH, uhh well um, hah, quite uh, quite a while. Why?"

"Was just wondering. And don't worry, it's been a while for me too."

"O-Oh, cool. Well not cool that we both have blue balls, it's cool that we're both on the same page." The swede quickly said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm."

"Are you a kinky lover?"

"Uh, not really. Not really into BDSM or anything like that. But I guess I have some naughty fantasy's, just never acted on them." Jack explained.

"Hmm, I see. I guess I can be a little kinky, but I haven't done anything extravagant. But I have a couple fantasies too." Felix admitted.

"Any about men?"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at his friend, "Uh, you answer first."

"Fine. I've never thought about fooking around with one of me friends before, but fooking around with a guy, it has come to mind." The Irish replied.

"Oh, anything specific?" Felix questioned.

"...Being, being fucked? Like, real rough, deep inside, about to make me cry rough, and the guy's holding me down and just, yea." Jack honestly said, biting his lip as he waited for his friend's reaction.

"That's fucking crazy! That would hurt like a bitch!"

"Well it wouldn't hurt too much if he takes the time to stretch me out, but ant'e'ways! Not going into details, what about you?"

"Heh, me? Uh, there's two. I kind of want head from a guy. I heard a dude could be better at sucking cock than a girl. And I mean, it sounds true enough. If he gets used to it, then he's just going to give it to you like he'd want it. So it should feel pretty good." The blonde explained.

"Hmm, never thought of that. And what's the second?"

"Ugh, ok um, I guess it's kind of like yours, but the opposite. I've had a fantasy of fucking a guy. But like in the fantasy he'd beg for me to have sex with him because, why the hell would I just have sex with a dude, I'm not gay, but he'd beg and beg and beg, and it pisses me off so much, I just grab him by his neck and slam myself inside him, and he's crying for me to fuck him hard but I go slow, real, real, make him fall in love with me slow. And I pretty much make slow, steady love to him until he starts whining for me to go faster and harder, but I don't listen to him because, well because he's my bitch and I'm not gonna listen to my bitch. And I tell him that, and I call him a slut and a whore for making me do this to him and he agrees with me, and calls himself my little slut, and I tell him if he tells anyone about this, I'll find him and I'll fuck him until he passes out, and he loves to hear that, he's going nuts from me saying that, then finally I give him what he wants. I go rough and hard, and make him scream my name." Felix said, gulping as he realizes he just went on a full descriptive tangent, "I'm sorry! I forgot, no details."

"N-No, that, that's... mother ape ass, Fe! That's insane! You like to be dom?"

"Yea, don't you?"

"Of course, but I'm not dominate like that!"

"Don't judge me! It's just a fantasy. I just feel like a guy could take that kind of dominance better than a girl can, shut the fuck up! I'm sure your fantasy gets more erotic!"

"Sort of?" Jack said, voice a bit high pitched as his friend stared at him to go on, "Ugh, ok. I have another one. Fuck I can't believe I'm about to say this shit out loud, I've only thought about it once because I accidently saw gay porn and this happened."

"Pfft! Gay porn? God you watch too much porn." The Swede chuckled.

"Shut up or I won't tell you." He threatened, watching the blonde place his hand over his mouth, "Good! Ok, well, they were t-toss.. e... other's sa..."

"What!? Did you just say what I think you said, bro?"

"I know, I know! It was weird, but the more they, they did it, the more it kind of looked like it felt good. So maybe, maybe I've fantasized about a guy asking to do it to me and I'm like no, it's weird but he persuades me, gets me all turned on and shit, maybe a little buzzed, and he whispers into my ear, I'm gonna make ye feel so good! Now bend over for me Jack. And while caressing my ass he tells me, it's so nice and tight, I can't wait to taste, then he'd well, he eats m-me out." The Irish informs, looking down at his shaking hands.

"Oh, my, God! Oh my God! Jack!"

"I know! I fucking know!"

"Wow."

Both men got quiet, trying to wrap their heads around the secret gay fantasies they both shared.

"You uh, you like to be bottom?" Felix questioned.

"I don't know, not like I've ever been in a position to choose." Jack stated.

Silence again.

"...You know, I uh, I could put you in that position, if you want." Felix practically whispered.

Jack's face grew hot as he put his hand on the car door handle, "It's getting late, I should probably head up to my room."

The Swede frowned a little as he nodded his head in agreement, "Y-Yea. We're suppose to go out drinking later tomorrow, so I'll see you the-."

His sentence was cut short by a pair of lips connecting with his own.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." The green haired man said as he pulled away from the kiss, "And Felix, I'll think about it."

Felix was left in his car with a dumb grin on his face as he waited for Jack to get into the hotel, before he drove off.

Up in his hotel room, Jack was trying to get thoughts of Felix out his mind as he got ready for bed.

[TEXT MESSAGE]

J- *Receives picture message*

J- What the hell Felix!?

J- *Receives picture message*

J- Put your shirt back on and go to bed!

J- *Receives picture message*

F- I'll even do THAT.

. . .

J- Tomorrow, after drinks, we'll go back to my room. I guess I'll let you put me in that position to choose then...

F- Can't wait ;)

[END TEXT MESSAGE]

Jack bit his lip as he looked at the pictures his best friend sent him. The first one was of him licking the whipped cream can they were messing with earlier, the second was of Felix shirtless pinching his own nipple, and the third? The third was of Felix holding up the peace sign, flicking his tongue between it.

Jack smirked, knowing that tomorrow, all his fantasies were going to become a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man, dom!Felix wanting to make love to a man just so the guy can beg for more makes my panties wet, ok? STFU! XD 
> 
> I feel like people are gonna want Pewds to be bottom, but yeaa noo dat gone be dat sweet Jackaboy who just wants to be man handled.
> 
> *sigh* next chapter, when ever it comes out... yall are gonna regret reading this fic ^~^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

"Are you alright to go home?" PJ questioned, looking his Swedish friend up and down.

"Bro, that's what Uber's for. I'll see you soon." Felix replied, hugging his friend as they left out of a pub along with everyone else. 

"Felix, I feel like I'm going to have to schedule an AA meeting for you soon." Brad said with a chuckle, "Told you not to have that last shot."

"Why is everyone so worried? Not even drunk." The Swede refuted, stumbling a little as a cool breeze hit him, "Just a little buzzed."

"I got him, I got him, don't you worry about a thing." Jack said with a wink, wrapping his arm around the blonde's neck.

"Ok, but who has you?" Mark questioned as Jack wrapped his other arm around him.

"I'm completely fine. I had what, 4 beers 5 shots? I've drank WAY more than that back at home." Jack assured.

Mark chuckled, "We'll see you later, Brad, Michael, I'll make sure these two idiots make it home safe."

"Thank you Mark. Bye everyone!" Michael cheerfully said, hugging them goodbye as he followed Brad to his car.

"20 pounds says they're going home together, heh." The Swede laughed.

"Michael's cute, Brad probably takes good care of him." Jack added.

"Pft! You guys are plastured! Doesn't Brad have a girlfriend? We just met her the other day!" Mark reminded them.

"Maybe she doesn't mind." Said Felix, shrugging his shoulders.

Mark thought about it for a second, "You think they have threesomes?"

"Oh God, that's hot. Brad's girlfriend's so hot!" Jack said with a grin.

"Ok, ok! Enough talking about my bro's girl! I was just messing around. Brad and Michael have nothing going on. I mean, just because two people are close, doesn't mean they have to have something going on. They're straight anyways." Felix explained.

"Why would that stop them? The only thing I say that would hinder them from fooling around is Brad's girlfriend. If he was single, there would be nothing stopping them. Everyone's had at least one gay fantasy in their lives and somewhere inside they've hoped it come true. I mean, if I was single and a guy friend was like hey Mark, you're hot, I've been drinking wanna see where the night takes us? I'd probably decline, but I don't know, maybe it would depend on the person, the friend. Pretty sure everyone's like that." Mark admitted.

"Ok, now I feel weird having me arm around the both of you." Jack giggled.

"Now you know how I felt! Being squished between two attractive guys makes you think you're going to get fucked!" Felix whined.

The red head laughed with a wink, "Thanks, you're pretty sexy too Poodie."

"Sure is. I'd fuck him!" Jack said, huffing out a laugh.

"I'd fuck you." Mark informed in a low voice, wrapping his arm around Jack's waist.

"Whoa there! How about no one fucks anybody and we all go home." Suggested Felix, also putting his arm around Jack's waist.

All three men were now standing outside of a pub with their arms around each other, not much caring about the confused looks they were getting from people passing by.

"Merkimoo, you trying to cop a feel?" Jack asked in a seductive tone, "Depends on the friend, right?"

"The friendS." Said Mark, emphasising the 's' as him and Jack wiggled their eyebrows at each other, both trying to hold in laughs, "I want you both, Sean."

"Mmm, sounds tempting, Merk." The Irish purred.

"How about we all go back to Felix's place so I can tempt you even more?" The American teased.

"I'm going home alone, thank you!" Felix stated, now rubbing up Jack's back.

Mark scoffed, "Psh! No you're not, you're taking me-... Wait a minute! YOU LIAR! I heard you fuckers talking at the bar ealier."

Both Felix and Jack froze, looking straight ahead at the street and the many cars going by.

He heard, what did he hear? Neither man could remember what they were talking about. They couldn't of been talking about what they were planning to do tonight, right?

Jack shook his head internally, no, no, he made sure not to even bring up anything about that, and he would remember if Felix even whispered something about it to him, right? He couldn't really remember their full conversation.

"What ye talking about, duder?" Jack asked, gulping while running his fingers through Mark's hair, "What did ye hear? For the life of me I can't even remember what we were even talking about."

Felix nodded in agreement and forced out a chuckle, hoping and praying he didn't somehow let something slip. He had a lot to drink, but not that much. He wanted to be loose and down for anything for tonight, so he may of drank a little more then he thought he would, but not enough to go blabbing secrets.

Especially a secret like this.

"Seriously, you guys don't remember? I was sitting right next to you Felix. You told Jack his ass better be prepared for tonight, right?" Mark interrogated, leaning over to look at the blonde, "I assumed Jack was going to your place, but then I heard you telling Uber just my hotel's name and Jack's."

The blonde kept his head straight as he nodded, "Uh, heh, yea, I think I did say that."

Felix cursed at himself in his mind, knowing that Jack was doing the same.

What were they going to do now? Deny, deny, deny? Hope that Mark was cool with it? Maybe he didn't actually know, or maybe he's suspicious about the fact that they didn't invite anyone else?

Felix even thought about killing his American friend, and dumping the body behind the pub, but that would be too extreme.

Maybe? No, he didn't have the stomach for actual murder, and he was too close to Mark, he'd be a suspect for sure.

"I guess I'm not invited?" The American asked.

He loved Mark, but he couldn't have anyone knowing that he was going to Jacksepticeye's hotel room, for a possible one nightstand!

"What, did you need to be invited?" Jack sassed, "Does Markiplier need to be invited everywhere?"

Maybe Jack could whack him, Felix thought. But Jack was too sweet to kill someone.

"HMPH! Thought we were friends! Whatever! Guess you two can enjoy your sleep over without me!" Mark pouted.

"Yes we will, right Fe?" The green haired man questioned, looking to his blonde friend, who was still in deep thought.

Felix began to mumble, "If I burn my finger prints off then maybe..."

"WHAT!?"

"Huh? Who's murdering someone?" The blonde asked in a daze.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mark asked as their Uber pulled up, "Are you two sure you're going to be alright alone?"

The men unlinked arms and got into the car.

"Of course! Of course! My minds all over the place, but we're fine alone. Besides, don't you have to get back to your lady friend?" Felix questioned, trying to erase his stupid plan out of his mind.

"I sure do, but she'll understand if I'm trying to keep you two douche's from getting mugged." Mark replied as Felix started talking to the Uber driver.

"Nah, we should be good. Felix will stay in my room till morning. He keeps talking about renting games for us to play, saying he's going to beat my ass in all of them. Kept fockin taunting me at the bar, the bitch." Jack casually lied, laughing along with Mark.

Felix laughed too, wanting to hug Jack for thinking of an excuse so quickly, while he was frozen. He knows the Irish man hates lying, he'll definitely have to repay him tonight.

When the Uber finally arrived at Mark's hotel, Mark hugged his friends and thanked Felix for paying.

"I'll see you guys, I had fun." Said Mark, making sure he had all of his stuff.

"Same here brother. Now go have fun with your girl, I'll be having fun with mine too." Jack informed, playfully laying a hand on Felix's leg.

The Swede blushed, "Bye Mark!"

"Haha, don't do anything I wouldn't!" He said as he exited the car.

"Oh my God, I thought he knew." Felix whispered as the Uber pulled off.

"Yeah, I could tell. You totally froze. I don't like lying to him but it's better than saying, you can't come because Felix and I are trying to fuck." Jack informed, his hand still on Felix's leg.

"I know, I was planning on killing him if he knew, heh. I know Mark wouldn't give a damn but still, it's weird to just come out and say." The Swede stated, putting his hand on top of his friend's, "Thanks for coming up with an excuse."

Both men smirked at each other, refraining from kissing one another encase the driver saw. 

When they finally got to the hotel, and after almost getting caught making out in the elevator, they finally made it inside Jack's room.

"Welcome! Make yourself at home." Jack said as he shut the door behind them.

The hotel room was very nice. It had a living room as soon as you walked in and a tiny kitchen across from it, along with a wooden computer desk. You could see part of a big king size mattress in the bedroom, with a flat screen TV on a wooden stand in front of it, as well as the bathroom beside that. The main feature of the room though, had to be the gigantic glass window covered by a tan curtain. They were on the 6th floor so it overlooked the beautiful lit up city.

"This is a really nice room." Felix said as he sat down on the brown living room couch, setting a black book bag that he had on his shoulder, next to him.

"Yea, I really like it." Replied Jack, "And oh! Before I forget." He said, walking into his bedroom and returning with a folded white sweater, "Remember I had to steal one of your shirts because of the whipped cream?"

"Oh yea. Thanks. You looked good in it... my shirt, not the whipped cream, hah. It's the one with the picture of the black cat with all the eyes on its body, yeah?" Felix questioned as he put the sweater to his nose, "Mm, still smells like you."

Jack face palmed and shook his head, "Don't, don't be weird."

"Hah, how's that weird? That's cute! Any girl would of thought that was adorable!" He reassured.

"No, no they wouldn't of! Ugh, just take your shirt and make yourself comfortable, I'ma take a shower real quick, ok?"

Felix smirked, "Oh, I see."

Jack walked over to Felix and stood in front of him, smiling as the Swede immediately grabbed onto his hips.

"You going to ask me to join you?" The blonde asked, puckering his lips as his friend bent over to peck them.

"Heh, no. But maybe I'll come out here with nothing but a towel on, if you want."

"I'd like that."

Jack's smile grew wider as he felt the other lightly smack his butt as he turned around to walk to the bathroom.

As soon as Jack closed the bathroom door, Felix let out a nervous shaky breath.

"...Fuck." He whispered, putting his face into his hands, "We're actually doing this."

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared out of his mind. Not at the thought of having sex with a guy, but at the thought of having sex with a guy that happens to be his best friend.

But those feelings were normal. They were different, but normal. Tonight was something big for both men, something maybe even life changing, but both were happy they were doing it with the other. It just felt safe.

Felix rolled his shoulders and took off the jacket he was wearing, forcing himself to get more comfortable in the warming hotel room as he patted the black book bag he brought with him for reassurance. 

"Yea, we're doing this. We're doing this." He said to himself, getting up to stretch his legs and to look around the room a little.

He walked right over to the mini fridge and opened it, hoping Jack wouldn't mind if he raided it.

The contents of the fridge made the blonde blink a few times, then made a smile wipe across his face.

The nerves that were wracking his mind and body just a moment ago were gone, and now replaced by a million thoughts and ideas that gave him the confidence boost he needed, to do something that was sure to get him yelled at and probably punched a few times, but he wouldn't even mind. 

With a smug face and a confident stride, Felix approached the bathroom and quietly opened the door. He shut it just as quietly as he listened to his Irish friend hum a tune while water cascaded over him, his silhouette the only thing Felix could make out through a white shower curtain that was hanging up. 

The Swede began to take off his own clothes, steadying his breathing, before gripping onto the shower curtain and ripping it to the left.

"JASUS FOCKIN CHRIST ON A STICK! FELIX ULF ARVID KJELLBERG!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS YER PROBLEM!?" The Irish screeched, grabbing onto the shower curtain to hide his naked body, while he closed his eyes, trying not to look at Felix, "AND YER NAKED!? WHAT ARE YE DOING!?"

Felix started laughing, "Hahaha! I thought I'd join you, bro. Didn't mean to give you a heart attack."

"A heart attack!? It feels like I'm about to have an aneurysm! Shit! GET OUT!" Jack yelled, bawling his fist.

"Pfft! Please don't kill me! I just wanted to take a shower too!"

"Then take one after me!"

"But I had something to tell you." 

"And it couldn't wait!?" The Irish frantically questioned.

"Nope."

"What in God's name do you have to tell me Felix?"

"I saw them." Felix whispered, moving closer to the shower to make sure he was heard over the running water.

"Saw what!?" Jack asked.

"I know what you're hiding in your fridge."

Like he was just caught stealing something, Jack put his hands up in defense, quickly putting them down to cover his naked body.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! And even if I did, why the hell are you going through people's stuff anyways?" He questioned.

"I-It's a refrigerator! And that's not the point. When were you going to tell me about your little shopping spree?" Felix questioned in a deep tone, stepping one leg into the shower.

Jack peaked his eye opened then shut it tight, "When you were ready."

"I take it you really do want me to lick it off of you, don't you, you dirty girl?" Asked the Swede with a smirk, while the Irish man slowly nodded his head yes, "So I understand why there's whipped cream in the fridge then, but why did you buy whiskey too?"

"...That should be obvious, it's because you like it." Jack stated as he opened his eyes, to see that his friend was now completely in the shower with him.

Felix shook his head, "I don't think that's the reason."

"You don't?"

"Nope, I think you bought whipped cream and whiskey, because you want me to make an Irish cream out of you." He informed, winking at his friend.

The green haired man's face went red, "There's not even coffee for that, so... shut up." He grumbled, turning around to face the shower head.

"Tch! Is that your comback?" The blonde asked, wrapping his arms around the other's bare waist.

"Heh, yes! And I didn't know if I was actually going to show them to you. I just got the whipped cream just encase we wanted to get a little, I don't know, playful again? And the whiskey was just to make sure you were sufficiently drunk." Jack explained. 

"Suf-suficiently drunk?" The Swede tried to repeat, stumbling over the big English word a bit, "I am buzzed enough. I wanna be able to get it up tonight, and don't need alcohol getting in the way of that. Also, I understand all of this is probably something you should be sloppy drunk for, so you don't remember it in the morning, but I'd like to be able to know what I'm doing to you, don't you?"

"I guess, y-yea. Yea, I do want you to know, and I want to know too." Jack agreed, tilting his head as his friend nibbled his ear, "So you interrupted my shower just to smugly say you know what I bought for us?"

"Yes I did, heh." He triumphantly declared, rubbing Jack's drenched chest, "You have a really nice body, hairy as fuck but, nice."

"Haha, oh, thank you. So do you." He said, letting out a content sigh as the other man licked at his neck, before stooping over and picking up a wash cloth Jack had dropped.

Felix slowly dragged the white wash cloth up Jack's back and down his shoulder to his chest.

The Irish smiled down at the Swede's many clean, intricate tattoos, "I've always loved your tattoos." He whispered, tracing a finger over an odd looking black heart on the Swede's forearm.

"I know, that's why you got yours? I really like it." He said, running the cloth over the black key tattooed on Jack's arm.

As Felix continued to wash his friend, he couldn't help but exam his body more. Their bodies were pretty much structured the same way, slender, but surprisingly muscular, except Jack's body looked much more smaller and compact then Felix's, whose body was more longer and lanky.

"Why are you so small and adorable?" The Swedish man inquired, "Do they make all Irish like this?"

"I don't know, do they make all Swede's with little dicks?" Jack teased.

"Hey! It's not the size that matters, it's how you use it, right?" Felix asked, rubbing his flaccid dick against Jack's ass and back.

"Heh, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." 

"Whatever helps me sleep with you tonight." 

The green haired man huffed out a laugh, "A bigger dick would help that."

"Shut up! The blonde shouted, "It's not even small! I'm soft right now you piece of shit! I'm like 4 inches soft, 8, 9, hard, that's huge! I'm definitely gonna make you cry!"

"PFFFFFT! HAHAHA! I have never heard someone blatantly lie to my face like that! Your dick is like what, 5, 6 inches hard? You're average." The Irish cackled, "I'm only 6 in a half, so it's not a big deal."

"Stop making fun of me! I'm secure in my masculinity and penis size." 

"So you're saying it's smaller than 5 inches?" 

"Grr! I'm gonna fockin kill you, mate! We're the same size, now shut the fuck up!" The blonde yelled, stepping away from his friend and stepping out of the shower, "You're clean enough, I'm leaving."

"Pft! Baby don't go! I'm sorry!" Jack apologized, trying to keep his laughter in.

"No, no! Me and my tiny penis will be waiting outside for you!" Felix yelled as he grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door. 

As soon as the door was shut, Jack started howling with laughter. Laughter he knew the other man could definitely hear. 

While Felix moped on the couch, Jack quickly shut off the water and dried himself off, wrapping a towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom.

"Felix? Felix boo, you mad at me?" Jack called out, seeing that the Swede was on the couch with his arms crossed and a towel around his waist, "Heh, I said sorry."

"You're a piece of shit." He grumbled as the Irish man sat down beside him, "I don't even think I'm in the mood anymore." 

"Like hell you aren't! If you weren't in the mood you would of grabbed your clothes." 

Felix rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you didn't put your clothes back on either." 

Jack smirked as he leaned over to kiss Felix's cheek, "Because I told a guy with a tiny penis that I'd come out here with just a towel on."

He chuckled, "You can call it tiny all you want, but I bet by the end of the night, I'm going to have you begging and crying for me to stop."

"I think I like the sound of that." Jack said, licking his lips as the other man's face inched closer to his, "Wait, hold on. Can we talk about this first?"

Felix's face immediately got serious, "Of course, what's wrong? Second thoughts?"

"No, no. I just want to make sure we're both on the same page and know what we're getting ourselves into." Jack said, placing a hand on Felix's towel covered leg, "So like, you're my best fri-."

"I know, I know." Felix interrupted, putting his hand on Jack's arm to softly stroke it, "We're best friends, that's it. So no strings attached, you don't have to beat around the bush."

The Irish man let out a sigh of relief, "Good. So since we're basically here to fulfill each other's fantasies, should we have a safe word?"

"Safe word?" 

"Yea! So if one of us gets WAY too into this the other can say the safe word, that should not be 'stop,' because I'm probably going to be screaming that alot tonight and not meaning it, but we can say the safety word and we'll both break character, ok?" Jack explained.

Felix chuckled as he nodded his head in agreement, "Alright, sounds fine. What should the safety word be? 'Fuck me harder Felix, oh God don't ever stop?'"

Both men laughed.

"I fockin hate you, heh. That's a phrase! Not a word. Isn't a safety word usually a fruit or sweets? Like pineapple? Pineapple apple pen?" Jack chuckled.

"Heh, that's a phrase too. Uhh, how about just sugar?"

"Eh, I guess sugar's fine."

"Cool. So how about we start off slow, then work into all the crazy shit, yea?" The blonde asked.

"Sure." The green haired man whispered, slowly putting his arms around his friend's neck as the other put his around his waist, "Are you nervous?"

Felix nodded his head yes, "Are you?"

"Mhm, this isn't... bad, is it?"

"No, of course not! We're both on the same page, we both know what we want and don't want, everything's fine. Just don't hesitate to say sugar if you need me to stop."

"Ok. Alright, let's do this. We've waited long enough."

The blonde huffed out a laugh, "Yea, because a day is soo long."

"Long wait for my dick!"

"Your dick wishes it was long."

The green haired man narrowed his eyes, "No! My dick wishes you, would make it long."

"Heh, guess I'm gonna have to grant that wish." Felix said in a hushed voice, pecking Jack's lips.

"I guess you will." He quietly agreed, kissing Felix back, "And I guess I'll have to return the favor."

"Oh hell yes you will. You're gonna make my tiny penis long and hard."

"Damn right."

The little pecks the men were sharing between words, slowly became long drawn out kisses, until the Swedish man pulled away from the Irish.

"Jack..." He called out in a low deep voice, that sent a shiver down the Irish man's spine.

"Y-Yes, Felix."

The room was silent as two sets of crystal blue eyes stared at each other, waiting for the Swedish man to interrupt the quiet.

"I'm gonna rock your fucking world tonight." The blonde reassured, tackling his friend backwards.

With a gasp the Irish man landed on his back, immediately wrapping his arms and legs around the man on top of him. Felix wasted no time in taking control of the entire situation, bypassing Jack's lips with his tongue to explore the Irish man's beer tasting mouth.

Nerves were all but gone, taking it slow flew out the window the second the men started making out, and both of them were quickly forgetting ever not wanting this. Like this little random fling was always planned, always there.

And maybe it was. Maybe the Irish had always wanted his Swedish friend to run his tongue along his teeth and then suck on his tongue, like the Swede was performing fellatio on it. Maybe Jack always needed Felix to pinch and twist his nipple with one hand, while the other tangled itself in his damp green hair. Maybe in the back of his mind he begged for the Felix Kjellberg, the Pewdiepie, to tackle him down onto a couch while both of them had nothing on but towels, that were slowly coming undone.

Yea, maybe he had always planned this.

Or was it the other who planned it?

Was it Felix who always wanted this? It was so easy for him to get the Irish to kiss him in his kitchen, and now it was even easier to get his green haired friend to moan for him by nibbling on his ear. Did the Swede always want this? Maybe, maybe he did want Jack to grip his shoulders every time he hit a sweet spot, or to sound so sexy every time he whispered a 'oh fuck' or a 'mm yea' into the Swedish man's ear. Maybe Felix had always needed the Sean McLoughlin, the Jacksepticeye to push his head down so that he'd travel kisses from his neck down to his nipples. 

Neither of them knew, neither of them really actually cared, to be honest. All they cared about at the moment was how horny they both were getting, and why Felix was pulling away from the Irish man's chest, and why he was now reaching behind him to the black book bag he had brought with him.

...Why did he bring that bookbag, anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a cliffhanger XD 
> 
> I decided to split this chapter up because it's SUPER long! 
> 
> Also this was done on my phone so sorry if anything looks weird or if there's mistakes!
> 
> ^.^next chapter will be the nit and grit!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, written on my phone, so there might be some mistakes. 
> 
> And I realized that I didn't sugar coat things like I usually do in my smuts... whoops
> 
> Also, this will take you around 33 minutes to read. So yea, split it up or get comfy!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack quietly grumbled impatiently, while he watched Felix rummage through his black bag.

"What you getting? I forgot to ask you what was even in that bag." Jack questioned, running a finger down Felix's happy trail as the Swede leaned over him.

"Just some clothes for tomorrow... and other stuff." Felix replied, still searching the bookbag.

"Other stuff??"

"Mhm, like this!"

Jack rolled his eyes as he watched Felix happily dangle something purple and plastic over his face.

"Really, you actually brought that with you?" The green haired man asked.

"Mhm, I knew how much you liked it, so I thought we'd use it."

"What, while I jack both of us off or whatever crap you said to me yester- yesterd-day!" Jack tried to sass, but ended up moaning instead, from his friend dragging his tongue along his nipples, before placing purple nipple pumps on them and giving the pump a firm squeeze.

"Hah nah, I was just talking out my ass then. Really, I just want to see how much you actually liked it during the video." Felix stated, twisting a black knob on the front of the toy.

Jack gasped as the pumps started vibrating hard against his chest, "Oh! Heh, well it does feel good. It doesn't really do much for me though, but I do like the feeling. How about we put it on your nips? You and Merk were the ones having orgasms over this. Or now I could actually put it on your dick, see how that fe- fe- feels Felix! Don't pump it so much!"

"Why, is it doing something now?" He asked, squeezing the black pump more.

"Yes dammit! If you wanted to shut me up, you could've just asked nicely!"

Felix giggled as he began to pump faster, "You're still talking though."

Jack bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself from moaning, while the blonde however, was trying to keep himself from giggling.

"Stop laughing." Jack mumbled, gritting his teeth as his friend pumped even more, making the Irish man's nipples twitch and his face turn bright pink.

"Hehe! You look so fucking cute, bro. And I can see your nipples twitching! Hah! It's soo weird, how does it feel?"

"Ugh, feels weird! But good weird? Uh, it's, it's kinda turning me on, heh. But God!" Jack exclaimed, head digging into the couch cushion beneath him, "That pumping! Fockin stop!"

"Stop? Ok." Felix nonchalantly replied, pushing his hand down on one of the pumps while twisting it.

"Ah! Fuck! Y-You trying to punish me? You're a bastard Felix! Just stop with the fockin pumpin action!" He ordered, choking out a moan as the blonde twisted the other tightly suctioned nipple pump, causing Jack's hard elongated nipple to twist as well, "Oh my Fuck! Fine! Sugar you asshole! It's too much! Grinding it into my fockin chest! Ye do it again I'll suction this to your balls next!!!"

"Ok, ok, I'll 'sugar.' I'm taking them off." Felix reassured, releasing Jack's nipples.

"You're the worst." Jack whispered, breathing heavily.

"Aw, I'm sorry."

Jack shifted under the Swede a little, feeling him bend over and lightly lick at his erect pink buds as an apology, sending an unexpected jolt of pleasure through the Irish man's body.

"I... I think I like torturing you." Felix admitted, now flicking Jack's nipples with his index fingers.

"You're kinky as fuck! Ugh, now they're all sensitive and shit!"

"Ooh, I bet they are." Felix excitedly said, sitting up and getting off the couch, allowing his towel to unravel and fall to the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Just getting something out the fridge."

"O-Oh. And uh, heh nice ass."

Felix gave his tight little bare ass a shake as he stooped over to open the mini fridge.

"You people need to stop putting whiskey in the fridge." Felix mumbled, bringing the bottle of whisky and the can of whipped cream over to Jack.

Felix set the bottle and can down on the coffee table in front of the couch, while he got back between Jack's legs.

"Sorry! Was trying to hide it from you, but you're so damn nosy." Jack chuckled.

"Heh, was just looking for a drink, and I guess I found one." The blonde said with a wink, now leaning over to lap at his friend's erect nipples again.

Jack closed his eyes and relaxed, the gentle licks to his sensitive nipples making his dick slightly harden. He softly ran his hands through the blonde's still damp hair, enjoying the feeling of getting his nipples twisted, flicked, and sucked on.

Felix had to chuckle to himself, never had he ever wanted to lick a hairy chest before, but here he was now, licking all over one and getting horny doing it. And he wanted to do it even more.

"Bro." Felix called out as he sat up, "Hand me the whipped cream."

Jack opened his eyes and immediately obeyed, reaching over and grabbing the red can of whipped cream.

Without a word, Felix was taking the canister and squirting out a dollop of cream on his friend's nipples.

"Ah it's so cold!"

"Heh, is it?"

"Yes!" The Irish man exclaimed, body shuttering as the blonde started to lick the cream off, "Mm, Felix."

"Heh, I think I can get used to you moaning my name."

"I think I can get used to all this foreplay, it's soo hot."

Felix just chuckled as he squirted even more whipped topping on the other's chest, quickly slurping it off.

As the Swede came up for air, he reached over to grab the bottle of whisky.

"This will be really cold." Felix informed, handing Jack the glass bottle.

The Swedish man moved back a bit, helping Jack sit up by wrapping an arm around his back for support.

The green haired man took a deep breath as he twisted the whisky cap, the strong fragrance of the drink drifting into both of their nostrils.

When the cap was off and laid behind Jack, Felix readied himself with the whipped cream. He squirted a thick line of white up and down Jack's chest, tossing the can beside the discarded cap as he grabbed the whisky bottle from Jack's hand.

A small whine escaped the green haired man's mouth as he felt the chilly brown liquid splash against his skin and trickle down his sternum.

Felix watched the liquid collide with the white cream causing it to drift down, before he was pulling Jack closer and licking off the familiar throat stinging drink, along with the cool whipped cream, even pouring more as he sucked and licked Jack's chest clean.

The sight was enjoyable to watch, and even more enjoyable to feel. Felix's tongue was so long and the way he put his lips around Jack's entire nipple and sucked hard, gave Jack chills down his spine.

The Swede contently moaned, "Mmm, best Irish cream I've ever had! Can really taste the Irish."

Jack smiled as he grabbed the bottle of whisky and set it down on the table, trading it for the purple vibrating nipple pumps.

Felix raised an eyebrow.

"I have an idea." Jack stated, sitting up more while he removed his towel, "kiss me." He ordered.

"Uh o-ok, of course." Felix obeyed, breathing deeply as Jack crashed their lips together, quickly adding tongue.

The blonde was getting into the kiss, until he felt something cold brush up against his hardening dick.

"Mm!" Felix groaned, pulling away from the kiss, "What are you doing!?"

"Told you I wanted to put it on your dick. There's two, one for each of us." Jack said with a wink.

"Aw hell yea brah! Doing it together's the best way." Felix said, making his voice deeper.

"It's the only way bro!" Jack laughed, his voice equally as deep.

"But seriously though, you better do it with me, this is probably gonna feel intense! And I won't be the only one feeling it."

"Don't worry, you're not. I'll turn yours on first." Said the Irish, placing the suction cup on top of Felix's shaft, before putting the other suction next to his own, "Then mine."

Felix nodded his head in understanding and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, both sharing a passionate kiss as Jack twisted the knob on the pump to make it vibrate, holding it down to the Swedish man's dick, but unbeknownst to the Swede, the green haired man had only put the purple suction cup on his member.

Breaking the kiss, Felix pulled Jack into a tight hug, body squirming from the hard vibration against his dick.

"Shit Jack! Augh, it-it mm!"

"Yea, y-yea it's crazy!" Jack exclaimed, faking a strained voice, while smirking as the blonde buried his face into his neck.

Jack couldn't believe how hard Felix felt in his hand, and how much his body would writhe against his own every time Jack would move the suction around or push it down harder.

"Ugh! Why am I the only one moaning here? Are you sure yours is o-on?" The Swedish man asked, holding his friend tighter.

"Nope, it hasn't been on this entire time." The green haired man informed, chuckling darkly, "This is for my nipples bitch."

Without another moment of hesitation, Jack was pushing the vibrating suction against the tip of his friend's dick.

Body shaking and eyes wide, Felix pulled away from the other man and fell backwards on the arm rest of the couch, sitting uncomfortably on his own legs.

"Asshole!" The blonde whined, reaching his hand out to push the other man's hand away.

Jack shook his head no, "Ehm-mm, if you push me away, I'll hold you down and put the other one on you balls."

Felix could only bite his lip and bawl his fists, unable to respond to his friends threats. The only thing he could do was hope in vain that the Irish man would stop, but after another minute of intense vibration to the tip of his precum dripping cock, the Swede had enough.

"Fuck you, Jack! Sugar! Please, sugar! I-I don't want to scream so close to the door." Felix explained as Jack removed the nipple pump.

"Heh, good point. So, how'd that feel?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Oooh, so it felt that good?" Jack asked as he placed the other pump against his own tip, immediately pulling it away, "Oh shit! Ok! Hah, enough of the nipple pump. I'm sorry."

Felix sat up to get off his legs, that were beginning to fall asleep, as he shook his head at Jack, "Sorry about your nipples, we're even. But damn, now I have a raging boner! What are we gonna do about that?"

"I don't know, I have one too." Said the Irish man, motioning down to his hard long dick.

"Yea, but I mean, look at mine. It's stiffer than a cum sock! And ugh, my heads already covered in pre. We're definitely gonna have to take care of it first."

Jack looked down at his friend's erect member, "Heh, maybe."

Felix placed his hand on Jack's chin, thumb outlining his thick pink lips.

"You know, I really like your lips. They're rather thick, and sexy. I think they'd look nice around my dick."

Jack smirked, "Ya think?"

"Mhm, I do."

"Other than that being the stupidest way you could've asked me to suck you off, you did want to know if a guy could be better at it than a girl, so..."

"Hey! Shut up! My dirty talk is sexy! It got you horny, didn't it?" The Swedish man asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Maybe."

"You know I turn you on Jack... You turn me on." He admitted, placing a light peck on his friend's lips.

"Ok! Your dirty talk can be pretty sexy at times, and I'll admit it, you have made me horny, horny enough to... wanna give you head. So maybe we should experiment."

"We should! Now put those sweet lips around me." Felix encouraged, placing his hand on the back of Jack's head to guide him down.

"That, that's not a sexy thing to say!" The Irish man whined.

"Will you just shut up and suck my dick!" Felix commanded, shoving Jack's face into his crotch, letting out a deep sigh as he began to lick at the tip of Swede's dick, "Mm, the next time I end up accidentally seducing a guy into letting me fuck him, I hope it's someone who can appreciate my pillow talk. I'm better than fucking Zayn, and you wanna argue about me not being sexy!?"

Jack ran his tongue up the length of the other man's member, "Duder, I'm your best friend, if you wanted someone to lie to you, you should've hooked up with some stranger at the pub." He suggested, now taking the Swede into his mouth.

Felix furrowed his brow and bit his lip, while running a hand through green hair, "Shit!" He whispered, "But if I hooked up with a stranger first, how could I have ever known if Jacksepticeye gave good head or not? Or how could I have ever seen that he looks hot as hell with my cock in his mouth, or have ever known that his ass is so firm and tight?" He interrogated, giving Jack's ass a slap.

Jack popped his head up, face turning red, "That, that dirty talk was kinda sexy."

"Kind of?" The Swede asked, hand still kneading Jack's asscheeks.

He nodded his head yes.

"Not as sexy as you." Felix said in a seductive tone, bringing the Irish man in for a deep kiss, "Now, bend your head back down, and suck my dick until my toes curl."

Like he was in a trance, Jack nodded obediently, almost so taken back and turned on by Felix's voice and words, he almost wanted to answer him with a yes daddy or a yes sir, but that felt a little too kinky, even for him.

Instead, he wasted no time in putting the Swede's hard thick member back into his mouth, experimentally circling his tongue around the tip, to assess Felix's reactions.

Jack had no idea what he was doing, but he knew to suck hard and watch his teeth, and be ready for the inevitable head shove that would send his friend's member down his throat.

The blonde was surprised on how quickly the Irish was picking this up, the Swede even had girls suck his dick who almost bit it off because they didn't know what they were doing, but Jack was doing pretty good.

The way he bobbed his head while moving his neck made his mouth swivel around the Swede's girth perfectly, and the Swede could even feel his tongue adding pressure to his member as it lapped up precum.

"Ah Jack!" Felix moaned, slowly pushing the other's head down more, "T-Take me a little deeper."

Jack tried his best to listen, hoping his gag reflex wasn't too sensitive as he jammed his friend's cock down his throat.

"Yea! Just like that, don't stop." The Swede ordered, ignoring the slight gag he could hear echoing out of the Irish man's throat, "Fuck! I'm gonna end up cumming. Would, would you let me cum on your face?"

The Irish shrugged his shoulders as he continued to deep-throat his friend as best he could, eyes filling with tears while he did it. He could feel the other's member pulsate in his mouth, his veins rubbing up against Jack's throat and tongue, before the Swedish man was quickly yanking his dick out of his mouth, jacking it off himself as he held Jack's head down to his lap, placing his hand over his ear.

"D-Dude, it's been awhile, a long while since-since I've came!" Felix informed through gritted teeth, his voice laced with heavy breaths as he used Jack's saliva as lube, "Its gonna be a lot, you sure this is ok? I'm close!"

Jack glanced up at the other man, his bright blue eyes hazed over and dark with lust, "Cum on me Felix. Do it." He commanded, voice not reaching above a whisper.

Felix's hand motions slowed down as he shook his head in disbelief, "A simple yes or no would be fine! Don't get all sexy now! I'm serious, I'm about to explode."

"Then do it. Please explode on my face, all over it."

"O-Oh shit! Don't beg! A simple yes would've-."

"Please! Please I want your cum on my face Felix, please."

Chills ran through the Swede's body from his friend's pleading, his hand moving up and down his own shaft on its own. Felix ran his other hand through Jack's hair, smirking as the Irish man opened his mouth and slowly licked his lips.

Felix's stomach knotted and he bit down hard on his bottom lip as cum began to drip out of his dick and onto the other man's lips. As he increased his stroking, riding out the waves of pleasure from his orgasm, curses slipped out his mouth as more cum began to coat the side of Jack's face, and his own hand.

"Fuck!" Felix exclaimed as his moment of satisfaction ended, but he felt even more satisfied as he looked at his best friend's face.

"Fuck indeed, heh." Jack chuckled as he sat up, the side of his face warm and wet.

"Damn, you look good covered in cum, looks nice on your beard." He complimented, leaning over to kiss the other's lips.

Jack parted from the kiss and grabbed Felix's cum covered hand, gently licking it clean, "Mmm, taste good too."

Felix giggled, "Gross!"

"Psh! Shut up, you don't get to think what I do is gross! You're the one who just came on my face." Jack stated, grabbing his towel to wipe off his cheek.

"You begged for it!"

"Because I knew that's what you wanted."

"I never told you I liked begging."

"Mhm, cause your fantasy wasn't a dead give away." Jack sarcastically said.

Felix rolled his eyes as he traveled his hand to the Irish man's dick, "Whatever, so I like when you beg. But I know you liked begging for me to do it." He informed, slowly stroking the other.

"Heh, it was alright, but now I guess we're done?"

"Done!?"

"Uhh yea, done, we're stopping." He reiterated, pointing down at Felix's crotch.

"What? Because I'm getting soft? It's fiiine! Just give me a little while, I'll be back up again then I'll be fucking your brains out. And since I already came, I'll last longer, so we are not stopping." Felix assured, his head slowly descending toward Jack's stiff dick, "We're just getting started."

Jack gasped as his friend immediately started bobbing his head on his tip, slowly slipping his lips off it.

"You want me to make you cum?" The Swedish man questioned, putting on a sexy voice as he kissed up the other man's length.

"No, sadly I won't be shooting you in the cornea, I sorta want to wait." He explained.

"Wait for what?" He asked, slapping the Irish man's member against his tongue.

"O-Oh fuck that's hot, Fe. But uh, well, you know. Um, remember my fantasies? Well part of it was cumming while, well while the person's inside me."

Felix chuckled, "Sounds nice, I think I can make that happen."

Jack let out a moan as Felix started to take him into his mouth once more, slowly moving his head up and down.

But before Jack could really get into enjoying the blonde's mouth and tongue, he was pulling away again.

"Jack, I just remembered something..." The Swede started, raising his head, "Um, uh, how am I suppose to say it again? Um, oh! That's right, have to ask." He mumbled as he cleared his throat, "Jack, babe, can I eat you out?"

The smaller man's eyes grew wide as butterflies filled his stomach. He didn't know whether to thank the blonde for remembering his fantasy, or tell him he doesn't need to go that far.

Both would probably do, "Thanks but, seriously you don't need to."

Felix's voice dipped an octave, "Come on, just let me."

"No, no Felix sugar, I'm serious, you don't have to."

"What? But you said that was your fantasy right? I'll do it, I don't mind. Isn't that why you agreed to do this with me in the first place?"

"No, no, I'm doing this because, well I'm not sure, it's fun? But you doing that definitely isn't the reason. It's gross, isn't it? I don't wanna make ye do anything you're not gonna like." Jack assured.

Felix let out an exasperated sigh, "Augh! Why are you so nice? Dude, I was just in the middle of sucking your dick, I will let you tea bag me if you want, I don't care! This whole thing is about making fantasies become a reality. I'm having fun too! So if my little Irish cream wants to get his salad tossed, then I'ma do it! So can we unsugar?"

"Why do I have the feeling that little nickname's gonna haunt me even after tonight?" Jack asked as he face palmed.

Felix giggled while he grabbed the bottle of whisky, "Its cute and fits perfectly. Now drink up."

Jack rolled his eyes while he took a quick swig of the strong liquor, feeling his friend begin to slowly jack him off.

"Ugh, ok, lets unsugar." Jack said and the blonde nodded in agreement.

"Let me do it." Felix whispered, going right back in to it, while stroking him a little faster, "Just look at my tongue, it's so fucking long. I lick pussy so good with it, so good. Don't you think I can lick an asshole just as good, maybe even better?"

Jack bit his lip as he handed his friend the bottle of whisky, watching him take a gulp of it before setting it down on the floor.

"F-Felix, I don't know about this." Said the Irish, faking an innocent voice.

"Come on, I know you want me to. I don't think it's weird. I think it's kind of intimate. Don't think about what you saw in that porn, just think of me bending you over and gently kissing your ass, no weird disgusting dirty talk, you don't have to try to moan for cameras, just me and my tongue inside you, feeling you, tasting you, doesn't that sound hot? Sound intimate?" The Swedish man asked.

Jack's mouth dropped open a little, "Excellent questo, but uh, can we sugar for a second? Jasus! How can you go from telling me I have sweet lips, to saying that!? You're gonna give me a fockin nose bleed!"

"Haha! I was just trying to sound sexy! But I guess it can be intimate. I mean, I wouldn't do this for just anyone." Felix admitted, giving Jack a peck on the lips, "Now stop sugaring just to talk! We're unsugared, and you're gonna let me. Please let me." 

Jack's mouth dropped open even more. Not only did his friend sound hot as hell, but now he was begging! The Irish was feeling overwhelmed as he nodded his head, giving the other the go ahead.

The blonde scooted closer and placed his lips up against the Irish man's ear, repeating the words he knew would drive his friend crazy, "I'm going to make you feel so good! Now stand up and bend over for me, Jack." Felix commanded, smirking as the other obeyed without protest.

Jack put his hands on the coffee table in front of him, arched his back some, and spread his legs, readying himself for what was about to happen.

Felix positioned himself between Jack's legs as he grabbed his ass with both hands, caressing it.

"It's so nice and tight." Felix said, giving the green haired man's butt a firm slap, "I can't wait to taste it."

Jack chuckled at Felix's word for word reciting, but quickly gasped as he felt the blonde trail kisses down his right cheek, licking and sucking it some.

He let his sweaty palms glide across the table so he could bend more, presenting his ass to Felix even more.

The light licks and nips were driving Jack crazy, and actually making him even harder. Feeling how gentle yet firm Felix was being, also made his knees weak.

Little did Jack know that later tonight, Felix would be making his knees feel a hell of a lot weaker than they felt now.

The green haired man let out a deep sigh as Felix finally spread him wide open and licked at his entrance. The licks were timid and shy, but once he heard Jack moan, the licks became more deliberate and hungry.

_Oh no._

Oh no, was all Jack could think. Why? Because he was melting already. Fuck! Was he melting. If he was honest with himself, even though he wanted this, he didn't think he'd actually like it, but he definitely did.

It was... it felt... God! He didn't even want to think about describing what was happening.

Bent over a coffee table naked, with his ass up in the air and his best friend's tongue inside of him! Ok, maybe he could describe it.

He could describe the incredible feeling of having something so warm and wet, so long and soft, slowly lapping him from the back of his balls, over his entrance, and up to his back, then back down again.

This was crazy. It didn't feel like anything at first, then it felt ok, then good, now, now it just felt too much.

Felix was quickly circling his long tongue around Jack's rim, it kind of felt like he was making shapes. Intricate shapes that made the Irish man's knees buckle and legs jiggle, causing his ass to do the same.

Jack could feel his friend's beard tickle up against his sensitive skin, almost making him laugh, but the laugh was quickly yanked away and replaced by a moan as Felix began to lick an X over Jack's entrance.

Jack was enjoying himself too much, he almost felt guilty, did Felix even like this?

No, not at first anyhow.

The Swede didn't want to do this, actually. He seriously couldn't believe that rimming was even apart of Jack's fantasy, and seriously he thought he'd be sick.

But what the Irish man didn't know, was Felix stayed up half the night last night, learning how to give a rim job, after seeing people say that it helps to relax and loosen the person before anal, which was good because when he got around to fucking Jack, being relaxed and loose was something he knew Jack would HAVE to be.

So Felix remembered, and forced himself to do this. It should be weird, disgusting, something he's just doing for a friend... so why wasn't it?

Felix had his face buried in Jack's ass, and was liking every second of it. He was always an ass man, but he didn't think he'd actually like rimming anyone.

It was so taboo, so different, so, so...

"God this is so fucking hot!" Felix groaned as he started to prod Jack's entrance with his tongue, listening to his friend moan in agreement.

It was weird a first, kind of like tasting precum for the first time, salty, but arousing. And the noises coming out of Jack's mouth were getting the blonde hard again.

He was just talking out his ass early, as usual, but this was actually intimate. The way he could make Jack mewl and writhe with just his tongue, the way his ass would shake every time his knees buckled or his back arched more, and hearing his nails dig into the wood of the coffee table made this all way too much.

Something both men could agree on.

Felix began to trace the alphabet with his tongue again, as instructed by YouTube video.

Why that was even allowed to be a video, he'll never know, but all he knew was it worked, and that Jack seemed to like the letter F.

Felix would've laughed at that, but his mouth was a little too preoccupied.

With a short slow lick down, he was giving Jack chills, when he turned his head to the side and made an even slower lick across twice, completing the letter F, Jack was left whimpering.

The blonde started prodding Jack's tight hole again, making the Irish man stand up straight and throw his head back.

"Shit! Ugh yes! Tongue fuck me more, Felix! Yes!"

Felix moaned along with Jack as he obeyed the green haired man's plea's, until he pulled away and made Jack bend over again.

While Jack put his hands back down on the table, waiting impatiently for the Swede to continue, he jumped a little from hearing the whipped cream can he had long forgotten about being shaken, and squirted down his ass.

"What the fuck!?" Jack frantically exclaimed.

"Shh, I wanted to get playful. Isn't that what this was bought for?" Felix questioned, spreading Jack's ass as he gently licked at the whipped cream.

"Uh, y-yea." He stuttered, digging his nails into the wood more as his friend devoured him.

Felix was driving his friend insane.

The Swede sprayed the whipped cream over every inch of Jack's ass and lower back, licking and sucking it off, sometimes slowly, sometimes fast, making the Irish feel like if he so much as grazed his own dick, he'd be shooting cum all over the hotel floor and table, while falling over into a shaking sweaty sticky heap on the floor.

After licking up all the whipped cream, at least as much as he could, Felix began to trail his finger down Jack's back and to his entrance to lightly rub at it, before slowly pushing past the tightly coiled muscles.

The Irish man hissed at the intrusion, but relaxed as his friend began to leave kisses up and down his ass as he slowly forced his finger in.

Felix wiggled his finger around, slowly adding another while listening to the other man groan.

"Fe- ix... S-Stop." Jack mumbled, breath shallow.

Felix shook his head as he pushed his fingers deeper, curling them upward.

"Oh shit!" Jack yelped, hands unexpectedly giving out on him.

"Oh fuck!" Felix shouted, quickly bringing his other hand around Jack's waist, while pulling his fingers out of him,"You ok?"

"Mhm! Arms just got a little w-wobbly. Ugh, I think I blacked out for a second."

"Hah! I think I know what happened." Felix stated, helping Jack sit down, "Pretty sure I found your p-spot."

"P? Oh! Well how about you stay far away from that! Feels too-"

"Good?"

"Sorta..."

"Then I should hit it more." He suggested while winking, "You did like all that, right?"

"Mhm, did you?" Jack asked, puckering his lips as him and Felix shared a kiss.

"Yea, a lot actually."

Jack huffed out a laugh, "Gross."

"Tch! Shut up! You don't get to think what I do is gross, heh." Felix chuckled along with the Irish man as they started making out.

The taste of whipped cream and himself filled Jack's mouth, making him want to deepen the kiss more, but he had to pull away to breathe, body still feeling hot and needy.

"Hey, uh, I um, I didn't think I'd actually be saying this, I thought it would just happen, but shit dude, um I, I want, no I need, I need you to fuck me." Jack timidly informed, looking down at his hands.

"What?" Felix slowly questioned, feeling his stomach tighten.

"I... I-I wanna be fucked, now. Uh, please. I just uh, I want- need you Felix, badly." He stuttered out.

"Jack, can you, can you say that again, just, one more time."

"Uh-huh, um I want you to fuck me. I, I need it. I need you inside me, deep, so badly, it makes my body ache. I just wanna feel you Fe, fuck I want you! Please, let's go to the bed, I wanna have sex right now! Or we could do it here, I don't care, I just need it. I'll bend over the table for you, I'll ride you I'll do anything! Anything!!! Please, please, please, I just wanna be fucked by you." Jack pleaded, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Wow um, ok." Felix whispered, "let's go to the bed. After you."

Jack nodded his head and got up off the couch, heading to the bathroom first to get a couple more clean towels, to wipe the sticky whipped cream off his backside that Felix missed.

As the Swede watched the Irish go into the bathroom, he got up and grabbed something else out his black bookbag as he made his way to the bedroom.

Felix sat down on the bed and looked out the little slit of window that wasn't covered by the curtain, seeing the lights of the city around them shine through the long window, making him notice that the window actually went all the way down to the floor, like a sliding screen door.

"Uh, Felix?" He heard Jack call out as he walked around the other side of the bed and slipped into it, "You alright?"

"Mhm, was just looking out the window. You ok?"

"Yuppers! Just a little nervous."

"Me too."

"I-Is that lube?" Jack asked, pointing towards a small red bottle in the other man's hand.

Felix cleared his throat, "It is. But, I didn't bring condoms."

"You didn't?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No sorry, I just grabbed this out of my drawer and didn't have a chance to buy any, but it's ok! I can throw on my clothes and run to the vending machine, they'll definitely have some in there." Felix assured.

A small smile wiped across Jack's face, "You're cute. It's funny, it's like I'm meeting this whole new side of you, who would've thunk that Pewdiepie was a decent person who cared about their lover, heh. And it's fine we don't need them."

"Ok first, I'm a great person! Second, don't call yourself my lover that's weird!" Said Felix.

"But I am! You can't bump uglies with someone and then deny that they're your lover! We're FWB's now, whether you like it or not." The green haired man informed.

"I'll tell you if we're FWB's after this."

"Whatever." Jack grumbled, faking a pout as he crossed his arms.

"Don't pout! You know I hate that shit."

"I just wanna be your wover papa poods." Said the Irish in a baby voice.

"Pffft! Fine! We're friends with benefits, I'm your lover, happy!?"

"Very."

Felix smirked as he reached his hand out and gently lifted Jack's chin, "Now let's make it official."

"I'd like that, but before we do, uh thanks. This nights been crazy, but fun. So thanks for going through with this. I'm glad that I'm doing all of this with you, it feels safe? Seriously, there's no other guy I can think of that I'd want to do this with." Jack honestly said, stroking the side of Felix's tattoo covered arm.

"Aww, Jack that, that's the gayest thing I've ever heard anyone say in my life." Felix teased.

"Fuck you! I'm pouring my heart, ugh you fuck! Come here!" Jack commanded, roughly pulling the Swedish man to his lips, shoving his tongue down his throat.

As the men kissed, Jack gently rubbed his fingers up and down his friend's growing dick, sloppily trailing kisses down the Swede's neck.

Felix let out a shaky moan, "Oh Jack, damn you're making me hard again! I want to be inside you!"

"Heh, that's the gayest thing I've ever heard." The Irish man chuckled.

"Fuck you."

"Yes, please fuck me."

Jack gasped as his friend now started to nibble on his neck, finding his sweetspots without much effort.

Seeing the green haired man red-faced and disheveled, made the blonde bite his lip as another one of his fantasies were about to be fulfilled.

"I don't know about this, I mean, I'm not actually gay, so why would I have sex with a guy?" Felix asked with a wink.

"Wha- oh! But, I'm not either but, I want you, I need you, please." Jack begged, understanding what Felix wanted, "Come on, just fuck me, I know you want to. I know you need me too. Come on, you're getting so hard, just do it, do it! No one will know, ever. It's just you and me, I can take it. Throw me around, slap me, choke me, I can take it all, just give it to me." He coaxed, grabbing Felix's hand and licking up his fingers.

"You're starting to annoy me, bro."

"Good, then take your anger out on me! Come on Felix, lets just have sex, let's do it. I've never done this before, I'm so tight! You can destroy me, you can make me cry, please I need you to, I- ah!" Jack pleaded, ending in a sharp exhale as his friend wrapped his hand around his throat.

The look in Felix's eyes was cold and uncaring, aggressive and animalistic, and Jack liked it. He really did. He felt ashamed that this is the thing that turns him on the most; Being choked and slammed down on a bed, almost getting the wind knocked out of him.

"This is a warning, if you beg one more time, I will fuck you, and you will regret it." Felix told him in a deep voice.

"P-Please, please have sex with me." Jack begged, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Felix applied more pressure to his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply.

Jack started to fight for air, adrenaline fueling his lust, until Felix loosened his grip.

"Sugar." The Swede quickly said, "Am I being to rough?"

Jack coughed a little, "N-No, no it's fine. I liked it."

"Good, because you aren't going to like what's coming next." He informed, grabbing the bottle of lube, "Get on your hands and knees."

Jack quickly obeyed as Felix coated his dick with lube, bewildered by how hard he was already.

Jack arched his back and steadied his breathing. He began to groan and moan as Felix stuck two fingers inside him, then pulled them out to replace them with his tongue, before applying lube to his fingers and shoving them inside again.

"You ok?" The Swede asked, getting a hummed yes in response, "Ok, then, unsugar."

Felix took a deep breath, knowing that he was about to lose himself in his fantasy, and hoped Jack was up for it.

One hand positioning himself at Jack's entrance, the other on his shoulder, and deep breaths coming out of both of them.

Felix was ready, he was so ready.

Without a word, without a warning, without hesitation, the Swede was plowing his way inside of Jack's tight hole.

Jack's eyes grew wide and he began to blink rapidly and whimper and gasp for air.

"N-N-No, no." He squeaked out, his arms and legs wobbling already.

The pain was immense and his insides were on fire!

Felix let out a grunt, "What!? Didn't you want this, hmm? Isn't this what you begged for?"

"N-No, it's too much, it hurts!"

"It hurts? Aww, you must think I care."

Felix gave another violent push, burying himself deep inside Jack.

Jack gritted his teeth so hard it gave him a headache, "Fuck! Please, please stop! Felix, stop, I can't take it."

It was unbearable, Jack's eyes were filling with tears and he had started to bite his lip so hard, he was sure that it would start bleeding.

Felix was gasping for air himself, Jack was tight, way too tight, and hot as hell! The blonde bent over and left kisses down the other's back careful not to move too much.

When Felix heard Jack's breathing calm down, he slowly pulled out, coated his dick with more lube, then began to ease his way back in, slowly thrusting.

After a bit, Jack began to get used to the feeling of having his friend inside of him, and the stinging pain turned into stinging pleasure.

"Ah, Felix!" He moaned, feeling chills run through his stomach and down his spine, "Mmm! More!"

"Heh, now you like it?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Jack to make him sit up on his knees.

Felix began to kiss, bite, and lick Jack's shoulders and neck, while his hands busied themselves with playing with his nipples, running all over his body, and stroking his dick, all while he slowly humped Jack.

"Mmm, Jack! You feel soo good!" He exclaimed, holding the other man flush against his stomach.

Jack brought his hands up to Felix's muscular arms, holding them tight.

"H-Harder! Please, harder." The Irish man panted.

"Shhh, take it like this." He hushed, going painfully slow.

"Please! I need need harder, faster!" He cried.

"My Irish cream needs to learn his place. You're my bitch Jack, you don't tell me what to do!" Felix explained, pulling out a little, only to go in sideways.

The green haired man's mouth dropped open and he bit his lip to stifle a loud cry as he felt his friend rub up against a sensitive ball of nerves inside him.

"Felix, Felix, Felix! AH FELIX!" Jack yelped, digging his nails into the other's skin.

"Mm, damn, stop moaning my name like that. Sounds sexy as fuck!" Said the Swede, licking at the Irish man's neck.

"Can't help it!"

"Heh, guess you've already fallen in love with me. Doesn't it feel good? To have someone make slow love to you?"

Jack nodded his head yes.

"Why would I ruin it then?"

"No, please. Please go harder, I'll do anything, anything! Please!" He pleaded, bucking his hips a little.

Felix chuckled, "Such a slut! You're a little whore Jack."

The green haired man began to whimper, "Mhm! Yes, y-yes, I am, I am!"

"Yea, only sluts get fucked by their best friends. Dirty filthy sluts!" Felix growled, biting at Jack's shoulder like an animal in heat.

What was coming out of his mouth? Felix had no idea, but he loved saying it, and knew Jack loved it too.

"Yes! I'm your slut Felix! I'm your little slut!!! Now fuck your slut hard!"

The blonde bit his lip, he was starting to really like the sound of that, but he wanted more.

Felix didn't want to just fuck Jack, he wanted to _fuck_ , Jack. He wanted to give him everything and more. The fucking of his life, of both of theirs.

And then he got an idea.

The blonde pulled out of the green head's loosened hole, slowly getting out of bed.

"Can you stand?" Felix questioned.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, trying to follow the blonde out of bed.

When his feet hit the floor, he leaned on Felix for support, so he wouldn't wobble.

Felix lead Jack toward the giant hotel window and pulled back the curtains.

"Wha-what are you doing?" The Irish man timidly asked.

"Jack..." Felix said, very sternly, "I want you to get up against that window."

"What?"

"Put your hands, on that window."

"W-Why?"

"Because you said you'd do anything."

Jack slowly nodded his head and obeyed, jumping as soon as his hands touched the window.

"Jasus Christ! It's cold!"

Felix chuckled, "I'm sure it is."

The Swede got behind his friend and put his hands on the window too, shivering a little, "Ooh, it is cold. Let me warm you."

The Irish man gasped loudly as the other put his weight up against his back, forcing his body flush against the chilly window.

He let out a groan, "Felix, ugh! My chest is right against it!"

"Good. Look down, everyone can see your hard nips, and dick."

"N-No they can't! Can they?"

Felix shrugged, "Probably not, but what if someone does? Who's that guy with the green hair in the window, is he... naked!? And wait he looks familiar...."

"Shut up! They're gonna ta see ye fockin me!" Informed Jack, accent heavy as his body started to feel like it was melting into the glass.

"Yea, I guess so. Kind of hot, right? People watching us fuck and ruin our careers? Pretty hot." Felix teased.

"You're sick."

"And you're sexy."

"Heh, hate you. Ugh, lets ruin our careers." Jack said, moaning as the blonde began to nibble at his ear while prodding his entrance, before slipping in.

Both men moaned from the much-needed friction and warmth.

"Now Jack, if you tell anyone about this, I'm going to find you and I'll fuck you, until you pass out!" Felix threatened.

Jack bit his lip and nodded his head frantically, "I know, I know you will. I won't tell if you just give it to me like that now! Fuck me till I pass out! Do it!"

Felix smirked at Jack's eagerness, loving how hot his body heat felt in contrast with the coldness that was wafting off the windows.

The Swede grabbed his friend's slender hips, and began to pound into him, just how he knew the Irish wanted it.

"Fuck yes! Ah! Hard! Mmm yes!" Jack moaned, hands sliding down the window as he tried to scratch it, while his chest was getting smashed into it more.

Jack could barely breathe as he took every inch of the Swede's thick cock inside of him, making him groan and squirm against the Swede's body and the glass.

Hot and cold worked against his naked body, paralyzing him to where he stood.

The front of his body, ice cold, but still somehow covered in sweat. The back, unbearably hot and sticky, with a thick layer of sweat covering it. Was it all his sweat? He didn't know, all he knew was he liked it.

He liked it? No, no, he loved it, he loved it too much.

He was loving every second of it.

His mind was collapsing, his heart was threatening to beat its way out of his chest, and his back side stung deliciously. Everything blended together and his brain became mush, he couldn't even remember why this was even happening.

Why was this happening?

Oh yea, because he wanted it to happen, because they both needed this to happen.

It had been too long for both men, way too long, and in the heat of the moment, it all seemed right.

The flirting, the kissing, the touching, the text messages, and fuck, the whipped cream too! It all felt right, but not enough.

They both wanted and needed more.

No matter how many times he refused, Jack would fall victim to his friend's voice, his lips, his eyes.

And no matter how many times he tried to stop it, Felix was already overwhelmed by his friend's kisses, the taste of his skin, his scent.

No matter how they had got to this point they were here, and they would stay here all night into the morning if they could.

But they both were reaching their limits.

"Felix! Ahh! Right there! There! YES! HURTS SO GOOD!" Jack yelled with reckless abandoned, long forgetting about the fact that there were other people in this hotel.

"Right there? Right there!?"

"Yes!"

"Is that your prostate, hmm? I thought I was supposed to stay away from that?" Felix reminded.

Jack shook his head, "No, no! Pound in to it!"

"But what about the window? I could get too rough. What if it shatters?"

"I don't care!"

"Mmm, you want me to fuck you until this window breaks?"

"No! I want you to make it break! Break this damn window with mother fucking body! Do it, Felix! Shatter me and this fucking window!" Jack yelled, gasping as his dick rubbed up against the window.

Felix gritted his teeth as he began to thrust into Jack as hard as he could, enjoying the symphony of yelps and moans coming out of his best friend's mouth, along with the Swede's name and screams that were probably blasphemous, all fogging up the cold window.

"AHH! Shit, I'm gonna ta cum so fockin hard Felix! So God damn hard!" Jack cried, literal tears running down his cheeks as an unbearable build up made the veins on his member bulge.

"Fuck Jack! Yes, cum for me! Cum all over that window while I'm inside you! Do it for me!" Felix commanded, stroking Jack's dick as fast as he could.

Jack pounded a fist against the thick glass, body slowly deteriorating as the Swede gave him everything he wanted, and more.

With a violent shake, Jack was releasing all over the cold glass, his tight hole clamping around Felix, only making the Swede hold him tighter as the green haired man rode out his intense orgasm, his cum cascading down the window.

When he was spent, the Swede pulled out and started to release for the second time today, cum squirting onto Jack's back and ass.

And for a second all the men could see was white, then, their reflection.

Felix kissed Jack's neck affectionately, "Look how sexy we look, that was incredible."

Jack nodded in agreement as he caught his breath, "Loved, it."

"Get in bed, I'll clean up the mess." Felix whispered.

Jack would've protested, but his legs were jelly and he could barely speak. He flopped down on the bed, laying on his stomach while the Swede started to clean the room up, even though he was exhausted himself.

After cleaning as much as he could, he got into bed with a fresh towel and wiped Jack down, smirking as he saw the other's teeth shine in the dark room.

"What now?" The Irish asked, taking a deep breath.

Felix tossed the towel, "Now, we pass out."

Jack nodded in agreement and both men got under the covers, laying side by side.

"Goodnight, my little Irish cream." Felix softly said, giving his friend a kiss on the forehead, before turning on his side with his back to Jack.

"Night." Jack whispered, chuckling a little at the nickname.

Both men's bodies were spent and their brains were walking on cloud 9, making sleep, come easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^~^ just bro's who wanted to bro out a bit ya know? It's just a dude thang man!
> 
> Goodness happy V-day! (Day after) Let's all get laid!
> 
> Fuck I enjoyed writing that! Last chapter should be pretty short and sweet and to the point!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's say we tie a bow around this and call it a wrap, shall we?

There was loud talking, kids running around? 

Why?

Then it dawned on him, hotel.

Jack stretched a little, the ruckus outside of his door bringing him to full consciousness, making him realize that his body was aching.

It felt like he had been hit with a 2 ton trunk or run over by a bulldozer.

Why?

Then it dawned on him again, Felix.

Jack opened his eyes, ready to see the blonde sleeping next to him, or awake waiting for him to fully wake up.

But he didn't see any of that. What he saw was his friend in his boxers, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Felix?" Jack groaned, sitting up and letting the covers roll off of him.

Felix froze for a second, then slowly turned toward the bed.

"You're awake? Good late afternoon."

"Late? Heh, guess we slept in." The Irish man chuckled, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Me? Well I just took a shower, was just getting dressed." Felix explained, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, so this is the part where I wake up to you dashing out of the room?" Jack questioned, forcing out a chuckle.

"Well that is how these things go, right? A nightcap, one of us leaving before the other sees."

"Weren't even gonna leave a note promising to see me later, but not putting where?"

"I was actually going to text you saying I had fun, with a winkey face."

Jack shook his head, "In real douchebag fashion."

Both laughed, even though the air in the room was getting a little awkward.

"You could've woke me up. We could've hung out some, got some breakfast." He stated, running a hand through his green hair.

The blonde shook his head no, "I have somethings to do, record and stuff."

"I could've came with you." Jack said a little too fast.

Which surprised both him and his friend.

"...No, we'd barely be able to hang out."

"I don't mind." 

Felix sighed, "I'm doing this wrong, aren't I? What were you expecting? To wake up to me next to you, ready to cuddle and talk about how amazing last night was? Am I not doing this right?"

"N-No, no, you're fine, but I at least thought we'd hang out after! I mean this is, this is starting to feel... feel-"

"Awkward?"

"Yea..."

"Shit." They both mumbled to themselves.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go at all.

Felix sat down on the bed, "I'm sorry. I thought you'd want me to leave."

"No, not really. If I did wake up after you left it would've felt, I don't know, like I ruined something." Jack stated, turning to look toward the other.

"Nothing's ruined. I uh, I just thought it'd be more awkward to wake up completely sobered up and naked next to your best friend who just fucked you." He explained, "Could make m- one of us feel some kind of way, but I guess it's more awkward waking up to him leaving, sorry. I wasn't sure how to, well we never discussed what the end to the fantasy was. We have sex with the guy, then what?"

Jack face palmed, "Then you realize you never even gave thought to how it all might go down the next morning. Ugh, probably should have talked about that more, was too caught up in the moment."

"Same. I seriously wasn't trying to be a douche and leave you, I just have no idea how this is suppose to go, never had a one nightstand before." The Swede honestly informed, "You were just joking when you called me a douche, right?"

"Heh, yea I was. We definitely should of talked about this, though. To me it's weird that you tried to leave. I thought we'd laugh about it, I don't know, maybe have a little make out session in the morning, go get some breakfast and just be chill about the whole thing." Jack stated.

"But I fucked you so good last night, doesn't seeing me make you fall in love even more?" 

"Ok, so you are a douche, and you've been watching too much fockin anime!" Jack scolded, leaning over to punch his friend.

The duo shared a laugh that put both of their minds at ease.

"Ok, then how are we suppose to do this?" Felix asked, "I don't want to hurt you because I hit and quit."

"Dude! I told you last night, while I was sucking your dick, that I'm your best friend, if you wanted to have someone fall in love with you and be heartbroken over you hitting and quitting, you should of hooked up with a stranger!" 

"And I told you, if I did hook up with a stranger, how would I have known that having sex with Jacksepticeye would be the best sex I had in years?" Felix questioned, trying to sound mad.

"Psh! I don't know about that, I'd say mediocre at best." The Irish mumbled.

"Shut up! I rocked your world last night! Is why I thought it'd be weird to be here right now! I didn't want you to think that, I-I wanted more." 

"Do you?"

Felix looked at Jack, then averted his eyes, "No."

"Felix, tell me the truth, were you lying? Do you want more?" The Irish man interrogated.

"No? Yes... Ugh, that's why I was really leaving, ok? I woke up and you were cuddled up against me. You looked cute, and I couldn't stop thinking about kissing you. When we went into this I really thought it'd be better if afterward we kept our distance, but now, now I want more." Felix admitted. 

Jack's mind was thrown through a loop at his friend's confession.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, are you saying that you wanna be with me, were you afraid waking up next to me would make you want to ask me out?" The Irish man questioned.

A silence grew in the room as Felix stared at Jack.

The Swede lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "What!? Ask you... Hell no, I'm not asking you out!"

Jack held his heart and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Oh, thank God! I thought you wanted me to be yer boyfriend."

"No!"

"Then what the hell are ye on about?"

"I'm saying I want to do this again, I don't want to just hit and quit!"

"Oh! Jasus Fe, be more specific! I'm thinking yer seriously falling in love with me or something!" Jack exclaimed, "If a round two is what yer after all you have to do is ask."

"I couldn't. That's why I was leaving. If we fuck again then, then that makes me-."

"Sexually attracted to men?" The green haired man cut in.

"Yes! Then what's next, romantically!?" The Swede frantically asked, "Then what does that make me, bi!?"

".....Yes, that's exactly what it makes you. Or pansexual, if you don't care the gender at all. I don't know, there's so many labels for stuff nowadays." He said in a very matter-of-fact way, "But is that a problem?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because! Because..." The Swede said, searching his mind for an answer, but finding none.

Jack scooted closer to his friend, "Because there's nothing wrong with it?"

Felix let out a sharp breath, "No, I guess there isn't. But what about the fucking you again part, I don't wanna-"

"Be FWB's? You said you'd decide that after, and I don't mind."

"Will you stop cutting me off! And, ugh! That makes me a terrible person if I'm just like hey Jack, I fucked you now I'm bi, but I'm sure as hell am not gonna date you." He explained.

"You act like you're the only one who had a revelation from this. I liked fooling around with you, but dating is a whole thing all together. Personally, I think if I'm dating anyone it's going to be a girl, but letting my friend fuck me every once in a while seems alright to me... If I'm single." Jack stated, placing a hand on Felix's shoulder, "I'm not upset that we aren't gonna be a couple after this, wouldn't even be upset if you didn't want to do something like this ever again, just as long as we're still friends, I'm fine. So, sorry if I came across as clingy with the whole, lets cuddle and get breakfast together thing, you leaving just scared the shit outta me."

Felix nodded with a deep sigh, "I understand. I'm sorry too, and of course we're still friends."

"Good."

"Good."

Felix turned fully to Jack and grabbed the Irish man's hand off his shoulder, giving it a tug so they could be closer.

The men were now basically nose to nose.

Felix smirked, "Last night was amazing, though." He said in a breathy voice, making chills run down his friend's spine, "I feel like we're even closer now."

Jack hummed out a laugh, "A lot closer."

The Swede licked his lips before connecting them with the other's. The kiss was short and sweet, but still deep and passionate.

"If you keep kissing me like that, you'll be getting your round two a lot sooner than you think." Jack flirted, before scooting out of the bed.

"Where you going?"

"To take a shower. I don't know why, but I feel sticky. Like someone squirted a whole can of whipped cream on my arse." He teased as he approached the bathroom.

The Swedish man shrugged his shoulders, "Must be a weird feeling, like waking up with the taste of whisky, whipped cream, and ass on your tongue."

Jack stifled a laugh, "Pft! Bet it was a sweet after taste."

"No, no, not at all. Initial taste, yes, so tasty and sweet as fuck, after taste, not so much, no."

The Irish paused for a second, "Did, did you just admit that I have a sweet ass?"

"Yes I did. I'm looking at it right now, looks pretty sweet to me."

"Mm, I bet you want more of it."

"I might."

Jack stepped into the bathroom, "Well you're not getting any today! I can barely walk, you fuck!"

"Hah! Why ya gotta get me excited bro, then shut me down?" Felix questioned, making his voice deep.

"Maybe bro, maybe because you fucked my poor little asshole into submission last night, maybe that's the reason bro, just maybe bro." Jack mimicked as he shut the door behind him and locked it.

When the blonde heard the click of the lock he started laughing as he got up from the bed to go get some pants on.

He had a smile on his face as he finished getting dressed, looking over to the trash can by the small kitchen, that held the empty discarded can of whipped cream, and at his black bookbag that was carry alot more than just his clothes.

Felix had to chuckle to himself over how happy he was. Last night was really awesome, and he was even more happy that Jack and him understand each other and can still be best friend's.

And the Irish man was feeling the same way of course.

As Jack got dressed in the room opposite of Felix, he could almost slap himself for even entertaining the thought that this could actually ruin their friendship, they were just too close for that.

"Hey Jack, I called Uber, want to grab some lunch here then head to my house?" Felix questioned.

"Sure!" Jack responded as he put his shirt over his head and walked into the dinning room, "Thought you had to do shit though."

"Eh, I can record later, not like I don't have videos for today. Besides, I feel like chilling with my Irish cream right now." 

The green haired man face palmed, "I hate you."

"Mhm, sure you do. Not what you said when you was on this diiick!"

"Fuck you." He said, rolling his eyes, "You know next time, I'ma take you down a peg or two!"

"Oh really? I'd like to see how you'd do that!"

Jack waltzed over to the couch and immediately straddled his friend's lap, facing him.

He leaned forward, making sure his lips were right against the Swede's ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you can't stand." Jack whispered in a seductive tone.

Felix had to catch a whimper that almost escaped out his mouth as butterflies coursed through his stomach.

"O-Oh, you're gonna... me?" He asked, pointing between him and the smaller man on top of him.

Jack slowly nodded his head as he got off the Swede's lap, and walked to the door.

"Ya coming? I'm starving." Said the Irish man.

Felix gulped as he followed, "Uh, mhm."

As the two exited Jack's room, they ran into two girls who were coming out of the room next to them.

The way the girls froze, both men thought they were fans, but the girls just simply nodded their heads and walked around them.

"Oh my God, you win!" One of the girls tried to whisper as her and friend giggled.

"I knew they both sounded like dudes! HOT!" The other cackled as they both rushed toward the elevator.

Jack and Felix froze, faces slowly turning red.

"You know what, I blame you." Jack mumbled, slowly walking away from his friend.

"Me!? You knew we were in a hotel! Of course someone was bound to hear us!" Felix scolded, following him to the elevator.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well next time let's go to your house."

"Next time I'm using a ballgag!"

"Yup, I'll ballgag you and tie you up." The green haired man joked as he pushed a button to call the elevator, thankful that those two girls were gone.

"Tie me up while you ride me?" Felix questioned.

Jack gave it a thought, "Maybe. Or I could tie you to your bed, ballgag you, shove your face down in a pillow, and blindfold you, while I fuck the shit out of you."

Felix looked around them real quick as the elevator dinged, before quickly shoving Jack in it and pushing a button to close the door.

Jack gasped as he was backed into a corner and attacked with kisses and nips to the neck.

"You talk alot of fucking game, I hope you got the balls to back all that up." The Swede said as he began to roughly rub his friend's crotch.

"Mm! You'll just have to wait and see." Jack whispered, pushing his friend away as the elevator dinged again.

They filed out and walked over to a small dining hall to eat lunch like they weren't just groping each other in the elevator only moments ago.

"Oh! And just to let you know, I've been thinking about moving here." Jack quietly informed as he sat down.

Felix slowly grinned from the news, "Guess you'll have to get used to waking up feeling sore then, my little Irish cream. And maybe, maybe I'll have to too."

"Stop calling me that! But, I guess so."

The duo enjoyed their lunch together and the rest of the day went on like normal, neither of them bringing up what happened the night before again.

Not because they wanted to forget or because they were ashamed of it, but because they were both silently trying to wrap their heads around some questions that needed to be answered.

Questions like, is Jack really going to move to the UK? Where the hell is he going to find a ballgag at? Will Felix really let him tie him up? Will Felix have to sound proof his whole entire house? How far will they take things the second time around?

And the most important question, will Jack ever just admit that he loves it, when Felix calls him, his little Irish cream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some bros humping bros and that's it!
> 
> My goodness was this fun to write ^~^  
> Thanks soooooo much for reading! Appreciate the comments and kudos! <3
> 
> And just to be clear, the last part isn't a set up for a sequel this is all she wrote! :D
> 
> Have a great day, afternoon, evening or whatever time zone you're in my little Jelix loves <333


End file.
